


Baby, Baby

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Play, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Baby Zayn, Body Modification, Cock Cages, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Creepy Louis, Cribs, Crying, DONT COMPLAIN I HAVE WARNED YOU, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Dark fic, Degradation, Diapers, Discipline, Disturbing Themes, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gags, Humiliation, Infantilism, It's only slight, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One kind of sexual scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Possessive Louis, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Read at Your Own Risk, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Niall, Suppositories, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, bottles, but no actual rape, dark themes, dom!Louis, dom!liam, forced age play, kind of, non-con sexual activities, please read the tags, read the tags, sub!Harry, sub!zayn, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Harry had learned exactly how to act around Louis. The sick man wanted him to be an infant, so that's just what Harry did.Only, it wasn't exactly Louis’ idea of an infant.Or, where Louis forces Harry to be his baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I know, I have way too many fics... But I couldn't help myself with this one! Hehe! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Harry hated the playpen. He really, really hated the playpen. Not just because he couldn't get out — but because there wasn't anything to do, except nudge the stupid infant toys around with his useless, mittened hands.

That was another thing he hated — the god awful mittens. They rendered him helpless, unable to do anything for himself.

He knew that was the point.

Because he could only poke and prod at the dumb, unentertaining toys, Harry was usually left with his thoughts to occupy himself. He didn't understand how his life had come to this — being treated like he was nothing more than infant to play with, dress, feed, and take care of. The degrading treatment he received from his so called ‘Daddy’ every day sickened him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

His thoughts usually led to him becoming upset, which was why Daddy didn't want Harry to think about unnecessary things. He thought about his mum, his sister, his best friend, and his old life. He always tried desperately to remember how he’d gotten here, but his mind didn't allow him to do so. Whenever he thought he was remembering something, Louis always interrupted, or his mind went blank. It was almost like Louis knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Daddy must've noticed he was thinking, like he always did, because a large frown always made its way onto Harry's face when he thought. The man set his laptop aside and made his way over to his baby, who was trapped in his playpen wearing only a diaper.

The man smiled sweetly at his baby. “Is my baby boy thinking again?” he asked in his ‘baby voice’ he always used when he spoke to Harry. “You know thinking is a job only for Daddy, little boy,” he reprimanded condescendingly.

Harry had learned exactly how to act around Louis. The sick man wanted him to be an infant, so that's just what Harry did.

Only, it wasn't exactly Louis’ idea of an infant.

When Louis spoke to him, Harry only glared and didn't grant the man any other type of response. Unless he was really mad, that is. If he was really mad at the man, Harry would kick and scream and yell naughty words, which definitely wasn't allowed. Harry didn't care about his rules, though.

But, he did when he received discipline for breaking them.

Daddy disciplined his baby in many different ways. Sometimes, he'd spank him, but that was only for a small offense. Usually, his punishments were downright cruel. Daddy gagged him with a pacifier gag, gave him multiple suppositories at once and made him sit in his mess, or fed him baby food. Those weren't the only punishments he'd received, but those were the ones he received most often.

His least favorite had to be the baby food. Don't get him wrong, sitting in his own filth forcibly was horribly disgusting, but the fact that Louis had so much control over him that he could force feed him baby food was astounding. He had lost the privilege of eating normal human food a long time ago, when he'd first been put in Louis’ care, but he was still allowed to eat cut up fruits, yogurts, and soft foods.

The bottles were another thing Harry hated. When he was a good baby, his bottles were flavoured with sweet things, like vanilla, strawberry, and even sometimes chocolate. When he was a bad baby, however, his bottles were left bland, and they tasted horrid. The formula he was forced to drink was never good, but the flavourings at least made it bearable.

Harry stared at Louis with wide eyes, trying to act innocent.

Louis chuckled. “Silly boy,” he said with a shake of his head, unlocking the gate to the playpen. He picked Harry up by his armpits. “Let's check your nappy.”

“No!” Harry protested, squirming violently in Louis’ arms. “Stop!”

The daddy ignored his baby, carrying him up the stairs with ease. With Harry having not walked in so long, Louis had quite a bit of strength on him.

When they arrived in Harry's nursery, Louis gently placed Harry on his changing table. Harry hated the changing table. For one thing, it was embarrassing, having his diaper changed by another grown man. He knew Louis was 32 and he was 18, but still. What he despised even more than the dreaded changing table, however, was when Louis used the straps to hold him down. Most often, the straps had to be used, because Harry was just too squirmy.

He hated his nursery, too, because it was just too girly. The walls were painted a bright pink, along with all the furniture in the room. His crib had a pink cover on the top, and his wardrobe was full of pink baby clothes. Louis loved to dress him in girly clothes, and Harry was just waiting for the humiliating day when Louis would finally crack and put him in a dress. He shivered at the thought.

“Good babies stay still while their daddy changes them,” Louis lectured, placing a hand on top of Harry's soft tummy. “Does Daddy need to strap you down, hmm?”

Harry shook his head vigorously. “N–no,” he stuttered, tears pooling in his eyes. “Please.” He gave Louis the most pleading look he could muster and stopped fighting the man, hoping that would be enough to convince Louis he didn't need to strap him down.

Louis wasn't having it, though. “I'm sorry, baby,” he apologized, reaching under the table for the straps that were attached to the table. “But you need to be good and stay still.”

The boy whined, shaking his head when he Louis strapped his right wrist to the table. He desperately wanted to scratch or pinch the man, but his mittens rendered his hands useless. He let out a huff in frustration, slumping his head back while he reluctantly allowed Louis to strap his entire body down, starting with his wrists, moving on to his feet, and finishing with his stomach.

Once Louis had him subdued, he sighed, running a soothing hand across Harry's bare stomach. “Daddy wishes he didn't have to do this,” he said sadly, “but you're just not trustworthy yet.” The man gave Harry's tummy a light pat.

“Fuck you!” Harry shouted, lifting his head up and slamming it back down on the table in frustration.

“Hey,” Louis said sharply, smacking Harry's bare thigh. Harry flinched but otherwise didn't grant Louis the satisfaction of knowing he’d hurt him. “Babies don't talk to their Daddy that way,” he scolded, giving Harry a stern look.

Harry was ready to mimick the man but decided against it, knowing he would most likely be getting more than the slap on his thigh for cursing. There was nothing Louis hated more than blatant disrespect and cursing. Babies weren't supposed to curse.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Louis untaped the tabs on Harry's diaper and pulled the front flap down, successfully exposing Harry's privates. His privates were bare, though, because pubic hair wasn't very pretty. Daddy made sure to rid his baby of all unnecessary hair right away. His baby’s body was smooth everywhere — except for the hair on his head.

Louis ran a delicate hand over Harry's cock and balls, smiling to himself in delight. His baby was so, so beautiful — even his privates were inviting. He lightly tickled Harry's balls a bit, but stopped in his actions when he noticed the uncomfortable look on his baby’s face. Hesitantly, he decided fondling his baby could wait. He wasn't a cruel daddy; he could wait a little while, until his baby was ready.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, sticking a finger in the diaper to confirm his suspicions. “Did my baby not make a peepee or poopoo at all today? You know that's not allowed, little boy.” The man tutted, pulling the diaper all the way off the boy so he could put on a fresh one, since Harry had been wearing the old one all day.

Harry whined, looking the other way. He didn't want to see Louis’ disappointed gaze. It was hard to explain and comprehend, but although he couldn't dislike Louis more than he already did, he didn't enjoy disappointing him. Maybe it was due to the threat of punishments—he didn't know—but whatever it was made him feel all tingly inside. And not in a good way.

“Do I need to give you a tummy massage and a suppository?” Louis threatened seriously. “Or will you go potty for Daddy?”

Oh no. The tummy massages were bad enough, because Louis forcefully pressed down on his full bladder with all his strength, but the suppositories were way worse. He didn't exactly want medicine shoved up his arse against his will, and he absolutely hated what occurred after the medicine had been administered.

Harry shook his head weakly, feeling his tears fall at the threat.

Louis made a noise of disapproval. “Don't lie to me,” he scolded. “Daddy knows you won't potty without his help.” The man reached for a clean nappy and placed it under the boy’s bottom but didn't tape it around his hips just yet. He was going to change him again in a few minutes, anyway, so what was the point?

The man pushed down on Harry's stomach, right where his bladder was, and ignored the boy’s useless squirming until he let go. “Be still,” he reprimanded, just before Harry couldn't take it anymore and a warm stream of pee landed in the diaper. “Good baby!” Louis praised happily, rolling up the nappy and throwing it in the bin, not before he wiped his baby’s privates clean, though.

Then, he reached up into the cabinet above the changing table for the needed supplies in order to administer the suppository. He placed a bottle of lube, the medicine, and yet another fresh nappy on the table. Once the new nappy was under Harry's bum, Louis coated the boy’s entrance in lube, as well as the medicine. “You know the drill,” Louis began sternly. “Don't clench and be still, so I don't hurt you.”

Louis’’ words greatly confused Harry to no end. The man always stressed how much he didn't want to hurt him, yet he did just that all the time — by humiliating him and doing things like this, forcing him to piss and shit himself.

The boy just nodded and sighed, trying not to sob. He knew there was no getting out of this, and his stomach did hurt a little from holding everything in, so he tried his best to relax while Louis did his thing.

He couldn't help but jump when he felt the lube splatter on his hole, and the suppository rest at his entrance. Louis didn't give him any type of warning before he pushed the medicine inside, Harry letting out a deep, calming breath as he did so. He'd learned trying to stay calm was his best bet in coping with anything and everything here.

Louis patted his tummy in silent praise once again once he'd successfully gotten the medicine to stay inside Harry and do its job. “Now we let it do its work,” he said with a smile, taping Harry's diaper back up. “Be a good boy and lie still while we wait.”

Harry so desperately wanted to protest when he saw Louis go sit in the rocking chair in the corner of his nursery and pull down his pants. It was disgusting and inhumane, but something, or everything, about his experiences with Harry turned him on, and he often sat back, relaxed, and tossed himself off right in front of Harry.

The boy didn't want to watch, because he didn't like having blatant reminders of how sick Louis really was. So, he turned his head away again and closed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere but here, especially when he felt his tummy rumble and heard a loud moan from Louis follow after.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this update took awhile — I've got lots of stories to keep up with! Hehe! :) 
> 
> I was slipping in and out of my little headspace whilst writing this, so please excuse any odd use of vocabulary and/or errors. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! :) <3

"Louis! Take this fucking disgusting thing off me!” Harry screamed at his daddy, wiggling around on the changing table. Louis had finally finished tossing himself off in the rocking chair in the corner, and he had ignored Harry's whines and screeches the entire time.

He only cared about himself, but he claimed otherwise. Like when he cuddled Harry sweetly at night before bedtime when he fed him his bottle. Or when he tickled his tummy when he changed his nappy.

But that was only when he was a good baby.

Louis slapped Harry's thigh harshly. “Good babies don't demand things from their daddies,” he scolded condescendingly. “And they especially don't yell or curse at their daddies.”

“I don't care!” Harry cried, as frustrated as ever. Sitting in his own filth was not exactly pleasant at all, but it seemed to amuse Louis. The boy thought that his daddy just wanted him to go to the bathroom and then he would change him, but, for some odd reason, Louis had decided to keep Harry's filthy, poopy diaper on him. This confused Harry to no end, because Louis had only done this when he was being punished. He hadn't done anything wrong this time! In fact, he never did anything wrong, in his opinion, but Louis had different opinions on what was right and wrong behaviour for baby boys.

“I think my baby needs some quiet time, hmm?” Louis suggested idly. “Here, Daddy has something nice for you to suck on.”

Harry expected the sick man to pull out the pacifier gag he hated so much, but that wasn't what happened at all.

Instead, Louis undid the straps that effectively kept Harry in place on the changing table and carefully moved him onto his stomach. Harry squirmed violently and thrashed around, not having the slightest idea to why he was being moved.

He never knew what twisted things he should expect when it came to Louis.

“Stop!” he protested when he was easily laid back down on his stomach. The table felt hard and uncomfortable on his sensitive tummy and face despite the padding. He immediately hated it.

His daddy ignored his baby and redid the straps after Harry was situated, giving his baby’s diapered bottom a soothing pat, despite its messiness and smelliness.

“Let's have some Daddy and baby quiet time, okay?” he offered, leaning down and pushing some buttons on the changing table that lowered it. The daddy stopped once Harry was around Louis’ waist level, stepping back to observe the new height. He grabbed Harry's chin firmly and stared into his eyes sternly. “Be a good baby during this,” he ordered strictly. “If you're not, you will not enjoy the consequences. Are we clear, little boy?”

Harry desperately shook his head out of Louis’ grip, wanting to avoid coming into contact with him, and nodded. He couldn't stand the feeling of Louis’ hands on him in a scolding way.

It was strange and confusing, the way his mind worked. He knew he didn't care for Louis, or even like him. It would be weird if he did, he always told himself. But he needed love, and Louis was his only source of love. Aside from Louis’ friends and their babies, but that wasn't the same. Harry liked to think that Louis didn't love him, because how could he when he was so cruel? Daddy was extremely mean and scary when he punished Harry, or when he wasn't happy with him. But he could also be friendly, sweet, and loving. It was horribly confusing and draining to think about.

That's why Harry strayed away from that subject the best he could — because he only ever stopped thinking about it when he became even more confused than he was to begin with.

His thoughts had kept him occupied as they always seemed to do now while Louis yanked his jeans and boxers off, much to Harry's surprise. He had been so busy thinking that he hadn't even noticed what the older man was doing. The next thing he knew, his Daddy’s cock was nudging at his closed lips.

Louis rested a strong hand in Harry's hair. “Daddy thinks this will do a better job than your paci,” he explained breathlessly, clearly turned on once again. Harry had never seen him so hot and bothered. Sure, he'd seen Louis masturbate in front of him numerous times, but never more than once a day. He'd always known something about his whole predicament got Louis off, but he could never pinpoint exactly what it was.

There were the diaper changes, where Louis was, of course, bound to see Harry's privates. But it was odd, because Louis never seemed aroused during those. To Harry, the nappy changes seemed like they'd give Louis an instant erection, because the daddy was always given an eye full of a teen boy’s most private places. That wasn't the case, though. Somehow, Louis always remained calm and collected during changes.

There were the bottles, which Louis forced him to drink every night. Usually, they were flavoured, but when they weren't, Harry could feel Louis’ cock slowly fatten up and grow hard underneath him.

There were the humiliating, feminine outfits, which Louis dressed him in each morning, or if the daddy’s friends were visiting. His outfits were gradually becoming more girly. Whenever Louis had friends come over, Daddy enjoyed showing off his beautiful baby boy in his adorable pink dress and hair bow. The feminine outfits seemed to only make Louis happy and proud of his baby more than anything else.

And then there were the punishments. Whenever Louis felt the need to discipline Harry, he always watched him throughout the entire ordeal. Sometimes, the daddy would stick his hand in his pants and jack himself off while he watched his baby. It was sick, but the humiliation definitely aroused the man.

“Open up, little boy,” Louis commanded, swiping his cock on Harry's lips — a signal for him to open and comply.

Harry whimpered, going over his options in his head. He could refuse, but what could he really accomplish with that? His entire body was strapped down tightly to the changing table, which rendered his limbs useless. Plus, Louis would get angry if he disobeyed. Deciding to obey, although reluctantly, Harry slowly opened his mouth. He felt Louis feed his cock through his open lips and tug on his hair, making him lean his head back, allowing Louis better access.

“Good, good baby,” Louis praised, tapping Harry's top lip so he would close his mouth. “Keep your baby lips wrapped around me, now. Daddy’s cock will provide you some much needed comfort.” He stroked Harry's curls, and sat down, seemingly very relaxed.

This was yet another confusing thing Louis did that Harry could add to his mental list. Having his Daddy’s cock stuck in his mouth forcefully in place of a paci was not comforting or soothing or anything of the sort at all, but apparently, Louis thought it would be.

He hated to admit it, but he really wanted his paci. Anything would be better than his Daddy’s yucky cock.

Louis hadn't instructed him to suck, so he simply sat there with his plump, pink lips wrapped around his Daddy’s big, hard cock. Even though he hated this, it was taking his mind off his messy bum, which he was thankful for. Louis’ piercing blue eyes staring straight into his during the entire experience did anything but relax him from worrying about what his Daddy was capable of, however.

His Daddy sat calmly in his chair and eyed his baby for a full five minutes, making Harry squirm. Harry hated feeling scrutinized under his Daddy’s gaze, even though Daddy loved and adored his baby. He knew his Daddy loved him, because he had told him continuously for the past month. Or however long Harry had been in Louis’ care. He didn't know. He was beginning to not even care anymore, either, since there was no way to escape.

He hadn't walked in a month, or maybe even more, who knows. He hadn't been fed properly, either, only being offered baby-like foods and bottles. He sure had lost some weight, but not enough to be alarming. When he did get a bit too underweight for Louis’ liking, the Daddy would bottle feed him for two whole days. That always did the trick.

Even if Harry didn't have his muscle and slight nutrition weaknesses to worry about, he knew escaping would never work.

For one thing, he was never given the opportunity, because Louis made sure to lock up all of his expensive technology, and keep all doors and windows locked. There wasn't a house phone in sight, and the only company he ever had over was other cruel caregivers.

He remembered when Louis first invited his friend and fellow Daddy, Liam, over to meet Harry. Liam had two little boys, named Zayn and Niall. Harry liked them at first, because he felt bad for them. He'd only been in Louis’ care for a week, so he was still in his desperate-to-escape mode. While Liam and Louis were chatting distractedly, Harry directed his attention towards Zayn and Niall. Both littles were busy playing with blocks on the carpet, next to Harry. However, the curly-haired boy had been too occupied with thinking of an escape plan to join them.

“Hi!” he greeted Niall enthusiastically and tapped the blond’s shoulder eagerly.

His innocent front seemed to have grasped Niall's attention, for the baby gasped and stopped his block, hugging his new friend. “Harry!” he squeaked happily. “Play!”

Giving in and not wanting to hurt the poor boy’s feelings, Harry complied and picked up a block with the letter ‘H’ on the front, for Harry.

“Let's build a tower,” Niall had declared, gathering two blocks and placing them neatly on top of each other.

Zayn chose not to say anything but contributed to their block tower, helping to stack the wooden blocks on top of each other while he giggled happily.

Harry had quickly learned that neither Niall nor Zayn would be of any help in his escape plan, because both boys were simply too brainwashed.

He worried the same was happening to him now.

The baby felt his Daddy’s cock twitch in his mouth, signaling he was going to come soon. He hadn't even realized he'd been hard — the weight of the cock on his tongue didn't change, but the girth did. Harry was too preoccupied to care, though.

It always amazed Harry that Louis could bring himself to an orgasm without Harry even doing anything. Sure, he touched himself, but Harry obviously helped unknowingly, because Louis always finished within one minute, just with his hand. This time, he'd been able to hold off a little bit longer, but Harry hadn't even been sucking! That's how Harry knew the concept of humiliation was just enough to arouse Louis.

“Let go of your sucky, Harry,” Louis murmured, pulling his still hard cock from Harry's mouth.

Harry obeyed, glad to have the disgusting organ removed from his mouth. Though the cock had, indeed, provided him some much needed comfort and support (much to his shock), he didn't like the concept of the situation at all.

Once again, Louis had been right — he needed something to calm him down, and that had been Louis’ cock.

The baby was confused again when he saw Louis, still gripping his hard cock, get up and grab an empty bottle from the cabinet above the changing table Harry was still stuck to. He was even more confused, though, when Louis aimed his cock in the bottle and let his orgasm take over him, body shaking as he did so.

When Louis had finally regained his breath, he screwed the top of the lid shut and made his way back over to Harry.

The baby knew Louis was most likely going to do something evil with the bottle, but he tried not to think about it. Maybe he was just being yucky and saving his semen for later, for some unknown reason.

Daddy set the bottle down on the changing table while he unstrapped Harry. “Thank you for being a good baby,” he praised, successfully snapping open the straps. “Let's go downstairs now. Daddy has some fun guests coming over!” he cheered enthusiastically, hoisting Harry up onto his hip and picking the bottle back up. He wasn't worried about Harry's messy diaper leaking, because it was extra thick — made for very sick babies with upset stomachs.

Harry grumbled at Louis’ announcement. Louis thought Harry enjoyed playing with Niall and Zayn ever since they built the block tower together, but that definitely wasn't the case. After that day, Harry couldn't stand playing with the other two babies, let alone see them. The fact that they didn't fight their caregiver irked him to no end — he just knew they were brainwashed.

But, he was becoming so as well. It was practically inevitable; what with being surrounded by toys and baby items all the time, and a Daddy. Although Harry hated it, he supposed he was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he was a baby. Louis’ baby. And that was frightening.

Daddy bounced him gently as they descended the stairs, humming softly so as to comfort his baby. Harry unconsciously stuck a finger in his mouth to suck on instead of a cock or his paci. He only liked to suck on his fingers — cocks and pacis were icky, in his opinion.

The doorbell rang the moment the Daddy and baby set foot on the first floor, and Louis happily and eagerly reached for the knob to open it.

Liam stood there with Niall in his arms and Zayn’s hand in his, looking excited to see his friend. “Louis!” he greeted sweetly, entering the house when Louis motioned for him to.

“Hello, guys!” Louis replied with a big smile on his face. “How are we?” He gave Liam a one armed hug, as best as both caregivers could manage with a baby in their arms.

“We’re lovely,” Liam said politely. “Look at cutie little Harry!” he cooed, poking Harry's dimples. Even though the boy wasn't smiling, his craters of dimples still showed themselves endearingly.

Harry grumbled at being touched, trying his hardest to move his head away. He hated Liam almost as much as he hated Louis, because he forced not one, but two, innocent teenagers to be his babies as well. The whole thing made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

“Daddy!” Niall exclaimed and scrunched his nose. “Harry smells icky!”

Harry held in a huff. He didn't like Niall or Zayn, but he never wanted to hurt their feelings. They had been forced into this like he was and brainwashed, and they couldn't help it. He decided he could let the rude comment slide. Especially since he knew, himself, that he did smell and feel pretty disgusting. But he couldn't do anything about it.

“That's not very nice,” Liam scolded gently, setting Niall down on the living room floor next to Zayn, who had already begun playing with some nearby racecars. “Be a sweet baby and play with Zayn,” he ordered and kissed both boy’s heads lovingly. Harry almost felt jealous, but he reminded himself that Louis gave him affection and showed him love, too. Just in a little bit of a different way.

Louis didn't seem to want to put Harry on the ground to play, as he moved the boy around in his lap on the couch so he was cradling him like he did when he was going to bottle feed him. But it wasn't bottle time, so Harry was very much confused.

He eyed Louis curiously, but didn't voice his thoughts. He'd find out eventually.

Liam squished the front of Harry's diaper, making Harry squirm and frown. He was surprised Louis didn't mind, but he supposed it was just another added addition to his sick fantasy. “His diaper is extremely full,” he commented. “Aren't you going to change him?” The fellow Daddy gave Louis a curious glance.

The blue-eyed man shook his head, an evil smirk growing on his face. “No,” he replied, moving Harry around slightly to get more comfortable. “He hadn't made a peepee or a poopoo in awhile, so I forced him. Plus, I like seeing him sit in it. Reminds him of his place.”

Louis’ words disgusted Harry, but he kept quiet. He decided he'd spoken out of turn enough for one day, and his goal was to get the diaper taken off and exchanged for a fresh one — not get kept on longer.

Liam looked a bit uncertain, but chose not to comment. Harry figured he might have been a nicer Daddy than Louis, but he didn't know for sure. The brown-eyed man could possess some secret kinks that Harry had no idea about that could be even worse than Louis’.

“I need to give him this bottle,” Louis announced. “He's been quite fussy today; I’m hoping this will calm him down.” The man brought the nipple to Harry's lips, and the baby opened his mouth and accepted the bottle, actually feeling quite hungry.

But he was in for a surprise.

Somehow, he'd managed to forget about the bottle Louis had filled up earlier in his nursery. This particular bottle wasn't flavoured, or even plain, bland formula. It was filled with Louis’ semen.

Harry immediately spluttered and attempted to force the adult-sized nipple of the bottle out of his mouth with his tongue, hating the foul taste of come that had inevitably invaded his sensitive taste buds. However, his attempts were futile, as Louis seemed adamant that Harry drink his bodily fluids. The man gave him a stern look and firmly held the bottle in Harry's mouth with both of his strong hands while he tilted Harry's head back with his arm, forcing the teenager to drink down every last drop.

“Wow, he's putting up quite the fight,” Liam observed with a frown. “I thought semen was supposed to calm babies? I know it works for Niall and Zayn.”

“I told you he was fussy,” Louis retorted with a shake of his head. “Poor babe.” The man stroked Harry's curls softly.

The baby realized that he was no match for Louis’ strength, or Liam's if the Daddy happened to need assistance. So, he reluctantly drank down the bottle full of semen, tears streaming down his face all the while.

There was no way he was ever going to win against the caregivers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm very happy most everyone is enjoying this story! However, i did receive a couple comments I didn't approve of on my last chapter. I'd like to remind everyone that there are warnings in the tags! Please read them. If you don't, you have no right to complain! And even if you did and dislike the fic, please simply click out instead of leaving a nasty comment. Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Today, Harry was in a very unfortunate situation.

He hadn't gotten used to this strange, creepy lifestyle anymore than before, but he was slowly adapting to a routine and learning more about his caregiver.

For one thing, every morning, he would be woken up from his crib and have his nappy changed, if he was lucky. If not, he would sit in his dirty nappy until Louis found it fit to change him.

Then, he would be carried downstairs to have breakfast, which usually consisted of applesauce and tiny, cut up fruits, so he didn't choke. Strawberries were his absolute favourite, but it wasn't often that Louis fed him those, because the man disliked the mess they left behind in his baby’s pearly white teeth.

Louis was strange with messes, Harry had discovered. The Daddy despised any type of mess on Harry's clothes, face, in his teeth, or anywhere in the house, yet he was perfectly all right with allowing his baby to be kept in his dirty diaper for however long he saw fit. The man was very confusing.

After finishing breakfast and going through the pain of Louis hand feeding him and making horrendous airplane noises, Harry was taken upstairs to be dressed. His outfits had transitioned from simple baby onesies and sleepers, to fancy dresses with bows of different pinks, blues, yellows, and greens. Usually, his Daddy would pin one giant, brightly coloured bow smack on top of Harry's curls, and then he would proceed to coo and take sweet pictures of his baby for his social media.

Sick, Harry always thought helplessly. I'm not a doll.

If he was lucky enough, he'd be offered some colouring time, outside of his dreaded playpen. He'd grown to enjoy colouring in his books, even though he'd never been artsy or even liked drawing before his time with Louis. There were very pretty pictures in his books for him to make even prettier, like outlines of butterflies, dogs, houses, and princesses. Part of him wished he had adult colouring books to use, but he still was grateful for his colouring time. All thoughts about it being an activity for toddlers aside.

However, when Louis felt that Harry didn't deserve to colour in his special books, whether he was naughty or for no reason at all, he locked Harry in his playpen with some stuffed animals and a few rattles and other trinkets to occupy himself with. Harry especially hated these days, when Louis did this, because the man stared at him from where he worked on the couch, making sure Harry only played and didn't do anything naughty.

It was extremely hard to keep himself entertained with just baby toys, but he managed. The lights on some of the toys amazed him, as did the fun animal sounds his toy farm made.

There was nothing he could do about his slipping into the lifestyle. It was bound to happen, after all. When someone only has baby toys to play with, they'll play with them, and when someone is offered colouring books for entertainment, they'll grow attached to them. It was unavoidable, but that didn't mean Harry would let it get the better of him.

Story time and nap time came after his playtime. Harry looked forward to nap time, because that was his one specified hour during the daytime when he could be away from Louis. He knew the man’s watchful eyes constantly stalked him from his security cameras, and that the man could hear every sound he made through the baby monitor that was cleverly placed beside his crib, on his nightstand, but he still didn't have to look at Louis’ face. And that was a relief in itself.

Louis did have a nice reading voice, though. His problem with story time was that he had to be cradled in his Daddy’s lap, just as if he was a real baby. The older man usually read Goodnight Moon to him, which had been Harry's absolute favourite book when he was younger. But now, he couldn't stand the book. He had the story memorized by heart, since Louis read it to him almost every night, and now, instead of the book bringing back pleasant memories, it only reminded him more of his current predicament.

All bad thoughts aside, story time was his favourite part of the day, other than nap time.

But, today, he didn't have nap time or story time. His Daddy had other plans.

“C’mon, little boy! It's time to put away your markers and books!” Louis cooed, snatching Harry's marker and colouring book right out of his hands and putting them away.

Harry grumbled, not wanting to face Louis. He'd already had an unpleasant morning, because the man had gagged his mouth with the pacifier gag to keep him quiet. The Daddy very greatly disliked cursing, especially when it came from little Harry’s mouth, so he had to be taught a lesson.

“Let's take this off now, hmm?” Louis suggested, unstrapping the Velcro gag from behind Harry's head, effectively releasing the terrible thing from the boy’s mouth. He opened and closed his jaw experimentally, trying to get rid of the achiness and slight soreness the gag left behind. Despite how much he couldn't stand the gag, he still supposed it was better than sitting in a messy diaper all day.

“Don't like it,” Harry whined, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Hurts.”

Louis made a sad noise. “Well, Daddy wouldn't have to punish his baby if he'd behaved,” he said pointedly, stroking the side of Harry's jaw. “Good baby boys don't curse. Especially not at Daddy. Yes?” He gave the boy a stern look.

Harry nodded sadly, trying to suck up to the man. “Yeah, Daddy,” he said innocently, but was vomiting on the inside. Every time he uttered the word ‘Daddy,’ he wanted to gag. It was truly disgusting.

The Daddy smiled. “Good baby. Now, Daddy has something very important he needs to talk to you about. Can you be my good little one and put on your listening ears?” He tapped Harry's ears lightly, indicating he needed to obey.

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, nuzzling into Louis further. He wasn't sure why, but all he wanted to do right now was cuddle and relax and do nothing. Now was, in fact, his usual nap time, but that didn't mean anything, right? He couldn't possibly be getting used to his routine!

“Daddy is going to take you somewhere, and I need you to be on your best behaviour,” Louis began, holding Harry's chin with two fingers. “I mean it, Harry. Daddy is doing this for your own good, because he cares about you.”

This terrified Harry to no end. Whenever Louis warned him excessively about being good, nothing nice ever came out of it. If his Daddy had a strong feeling he wasn't going to react well to whatever he had planned, then this wasn't good. His Daddy didn't care about him, either. Harry liked to think he did, in fact, he knew he did — just in a different way from most people. But all the things he made Harry do because he ‘cared about him’ were not fun at all. They especially weren't necessary, either.

“‘Kay, Daddy,” the boy chose to reply innocently, hoping there would be a chance Louis would finally find his heart Harry was convinced he just had to have and change his mind about keeping him as his own baby. The teenager crossed his fingers.

Sadly, that didn't happen, of course.

Louis lifted Harry up by his armpits and set him on his hip, heading to the front room to fetch his keys before they made their way to the car that sat lonely in the garage.

Harry had never left Louis’ house before. This fact hadn't registered with him until his Daddy opened the garage and he could see the community where they lived. It was bright and sunny out, and he could vaguely hear birds chirping happily and children laughing. Or were they really children? He shivered at the thought of other brainwashed littles being so close to him. Zayn and Niall were hard enough to stand, let alone more littles like them!

The Daddy opened the backseat to his Range Rover, only to reveal a giant, adult-sized car seat sitting there, waiting for Harry to sit in it.

“What—” Harry began to protest, but Louis cut him off.

“What did you promise Daddy a few minutes ago?” he asked sternly, easily lifting Harry into the seat and strapping him tightly in the five-point harness. Just like a child.

Harry pouted, trying not to let his tears fall. Could this really get any worse?

“That I'd be good,” he whined, already beginning to sniffle. “But Daddy!” he exclaimed, trying the innocent card again.

Louis shook his head firmly. “No. It isn't safe for babies to not have a car seat,” he said, then slammed Harry's car door shut and hopped in the driver’s seat. He ignored Harry's heartbreaking cries throughout their drive, the noises his baby was making not affecting him. Everything he did for Harry was for the best and took his interest and health in mind, and his baby would have to learn to accept and understand that.

Harry beat his head against the window in frustration, tears clouding his vision. He angrily wiped them away, turning his gaze so he could look out the window at the world around him.

The first thing he saw was a playground. It seemed normal at first, but it was far from it. The playground was made for adults. There was a larger than normal slide, large monkey bars, and swings that could fit adults. Harry saw a couple, a young man and an older looking woman, by the swings. The man was sitting grumpily in the swing as he was pushed by the woman, who harry figured must've been acting as the boy’s ‘Mommy.’

After Louis drove past the playground, there were little shops and restaurants, with people talking and chatting outside. Only, there were people — grown adults and teenagers alike — sitting in strollers by others, presumably the ‘parents.’

He refrained from yelling at Louis for being a part of this sickening, degrading community. Or whatever it really was.

Not being able to withstand even looking at the frightening sights outside the car, he eyed the back of Louis’ head, wishing he could shoot the man dead with his eyes. Louis clearly did not know the difference between what was right and wrong.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop outside a building that Harry obviously didn't recognize. Louis came around to the back of the car and unbuckled Harry from his seat, setting him on his hip.

It was only when Harry saw the sign for this unknown building that he panicked. “No!” he screamed, wiggling around in Louis’ arms violently. “Fuck this! Louis!” He thrashed around, trying to smack the man in the face.

But Louis was quicker, and stronger.

“Bad boy,” he scolded, taking ahold of Harry's wrists in one hand expertly. “We don't curse at our daddies, and we especially don't hit. Does Daddy need to gag you and put your mittens back on? Because I have them in the car,” he threatened, clearly meaning business.

Harry shook his head vigorously, finally deciding to slump down in Louis’ arms. There was no use fighting anymore — Louis always seemed to win.

The Daddy ruffled Harry's hair, a grin growing on his face at his baby’s compliance. “Good boy,” he praised, carrying the baby inside the doctor’s office.

It hadn't exactly registered in Harry's mind that other people were going to see him like this, dressed in a diaper, pink dress, and white bow in the arms of another grown man until now. The awful fact made him cry even more, all his emotions from being punished earlier, being denied his nap, and venturing out into the public for the first time in over a month catching up with him.

Although he was still mortified, he calmed down a little when he saw other people close to his age in his same situation. It shouldn't have made him feel better, but it did — knowing he wasn't the only one stuck in this ordeal. ‘Daddies’ and ‘Mommies’ sat with their littles in the waiting room, either holding their babies securely on their laps, or watching their littles as they played with others in the play area.

“Hi there!” a woman at the front desk greeted happily, smiling sweetly at Louis and Harry. “New baby?” she asked, looking at Louis knowingly.

“Yes, this is Harry Tomlinson,” Louis told her, bouncing Harry in what was supposed to be a soothing way on his hip. “He's my baby boy.”

The teen knew it was not good that Louis willingly allowed Harry to hear his last name. That most likely meant he wasn't planning to lose him, never mind let him go. It sickened him that he’d given him his last name as well, because Harry would never be Louis’ — he belonged to no one.

Harry assumed the resistant, non-brainwashed littles were the ones stuck on their caregivers’ laps, because Louis signed him in and sat down, immediately wrapping his arms tightly around his baby’s waist. The boy was becoming increasingly nervous, not knowing what cruel and inhumane thing would happen to him next.

Louis chatted with a mommy and her little boy who sat next to them, Harry eavesdropping as much as he could without being obvious. It seemed as if Louis knew her already, as the two had mentioned not seeing each other in awhile. Harry had been lucky enough to catch the woman’s name, it being Perrie. Her little's name remained unknown, though.

“My baby has been giving me so much trouble lately,” Perrie sighed, giving Louis a sad look. “I just don't know what to do with him. I'm hoping Dr. Grimshaw can help.”

“Oh, he will,” Louis said reassuringly, brushing her worries off with a wave of his hand. “I'm here to ask him about some options as well.”

Harry shivered, eyes widening. He wasn't sure if he would ever be prepared to hear what these ‘options’ for him were. Nothing good, he knew.

“Harry Tomlinson?” a doctor called, standing at the front of the waiting room. He was tall and quite handsome, but Harry already hated him. This man couldn't be a good person, no matter how nice he appeared to be.

Louis stood up, hoisting Harry back on his hip with ease. He smiled as they approached the doctor, shaking hands with him politely. “Louis Tomlinson,” he introduced himself. “And this is Harry.” He bounced Harry again on his hip, making Harry scowl.

Dr. Grimshaw grinned but made no move to acknowledge Harry otherwise, like he was an invalid who couldn't do anything for themselves. Which, he guessed he was becoming, no thanks to Louis. “Let's get you to an exam room.”

Exam room. Those words made Harry tense. He'd never been a fan of doctors, but something told him that this man wasn't a normal doctor.

The exam room was exactly that. There was a metal table, some cabinets, and some chairs for Dr. Grimshaw and Louis to sit. He whined and resisted when Louis lay him on the table and undressed him, save for his nappy, but Louis shushed him gently.

He nearly screamed when Dr. Grimshaw cuffed Harry's wrists and ankles to the table, but the man ignored him.

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, patting Harry's tummy. “We’re going to help you. Okay?”

“N–No,” Harry cried, tears streaming down his cheeks at a rapid pace. “Please.”

Louis gave the doctor a somewhat helpless look, which surprised Harry. Was Louis finally displaying some emotions?

“He'll be fine — don't you worry,” the doctor assured, washing his hands. “You can sit down, Mr. Tomlinson. Let's have a look.”

Dr. Grimshaw tweaked Harry's nipples, making Harry squeak. “His nipples look healthy,” he commented, pinching them once before moving on. “Let's have a look at his stomach.”

Harry cried as the doctor rubbed his stomach and squished it, checking his organs, which he announced looked fine. “Has he been drinking his semen bottles regularly?” the man asked so casually it made Harry choke.

Louis’ face contorted in thought. “I've only given him one, when he was very stressed, but I think it did the trick,” he explained, wanting to seem like a good Daddy.

Dr. Grimshaw smiled. “That's great. I recommend you give him one every day as part of his regular diet, but it's also okay to only give him one when he's feeling particularly stressed or noncompliant. Studies have shown that semen really is essential to a baby’s diet and can help keep them healthy and relaxed.”

“No,” Harry cried, squirming on the table. “Don't want that!”

“Shush,” Louis reprimanded sternly. “You will do as Daddy says.”

The doctor smiled awkwardly before he continued. “Do you keep him in dirty diapers?”

“Yes, often. I quite enjoy it,” Louis replied, smirking at the memories of his helpless, vulnerable baby sitting in his own waste.

Harry blushed beet red at Louis’ admission, unable to stop his tears anymore.

Dr. Grimshaw chuckled, untaping Harry's nappy. “That's fine — just be sure to clean him up really well and apply a generous amount of rash cream afterwards. How is his cock looking?”

What? Did I hear him right?

“Hmm,” the Daddy hummed in thought. “It's a bit big for my liking. That was one of my questions for you, actually. What are my options for that?”

Harry spluttered. They were going to alter the size of his cock? How was that even possible? “W–What?”

The men ignored him, Dr. Grimshaw squeezing Harry's cock in examination. “I can give you a cock cage for him. If he wears it long enough, his cock will become significantly smaller overtime.”

“That sounds brilliant,” Louis agreed happily, accepting the offer.

Harry jumped when he felt cold metal on his cock. “Stop!” he begged, wiggling again.

Dr. Grimshaw simply sighed and placed a firm hand on his stomach to keep him still, successfully sliding the cock cage up Harry's seven inch cock. It wouldn't be that big for much longer, Harry knew, and that deeply worried him. He was definitely in the hands of some serious psychos.

“All set!” the doctor said proudly, taping Harry's diaper back on. “Can I send you home with anything else?”

“More suppositories please,” Louis requested, thanking the man when he handed him the package of medicine.

“Noooo!” Harry screeched, having enough of the terrible suppositories already.

“None of that,” Louis reprimanded, swatting Harry's bum, making the boy whine even more.

“Come back and see me if you have any questions or concerns! Bye-bye, Harry!” Dr. Grimshaw exclaimed in an overly happy voice, waving goodbye to Harry as if he was a toddler and closing the door behind him.

“You were a good boy for the most part, Harry,” Louis praised, kissing Harry's cheek as they walked back to their car. “Let's go home!”

Harry cried and wailed, the metal on his cock feeling all too foreign to him, just as everything else had been lately.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ: PLEASE remember to read the tags! There is some talk of non-consensual body modification in this chapter — quite a lot of it. I've warned you all, so please don't complain! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

"Don't you look adorable!” Louis squealed, pulling his phone out and taking multiple pictures of his little boy.

Harry inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes, not removing the scowl from his face — despite Louis having asked him to many times already. The man had seemingly given up, thankfully.

“Turn around!” Louis exclaimed, lightly twisting the boy’s position with his hand. He wanted to capture every part of his baby’s pretty outfit, because he had to post pictures on his social media, in his community’s group where all mummies and daddies were members. Louis loved scrolling through it and seeing all his friends' pictures, because all their littles were just so adorable. He simply had to add his little Harry to the mix.

The Daddy took a couple more pictures before he pocketed his phone and scooped Harry up effortlessly into his arms. Sadly, Harry hadn't walked in what he guessed was around two months now. He'd been carried around everywhere, or made to crawl for punishment once. Crawling had been so horrendous that he'd rather be carried, because Louis had done nothing to protect his knees and his hands got rug burns quickly. That punishment had been particularly awful.

Today, Harry wasn't being disciplined, but what his daddy was forcing him into could be considered punishment enough. The boy had noticed his daddy becoming more and more obsessed with dressing him in feminine clothing, and now that's all he ever wore. His daddy has dressed him in an eye sore of a dress, with its bright neon blues and yellows, and a large bow sitting atop his head full of curls. The man was obviously obsessed with his baby’s new look, as he had taken pictures of him for a solid ten minutes.

The worst part about having to wear the humiliating dress today was that Louis was taking him somewhere, but he had no idea where. All he knew was that his daddy had packed up his diaper bag and threw it over his shoulder with Harry in his arms, leading him out on the sidewalk.

It was confusing to Harry that they could walk to wherever they were going, and he wondered how Louis could carry him this long. But he didn't dwell on his questions too much, and instead used this extra opportunity in the outside world to see any possible escape opportunities. The community where Louis — and many other sick ‘caregivers,’ Harry guessed — was creepy in itself. Harry's face twisted in disgust when he saw a few littles happily playing on the playground, and some crying, distressed littles similar to him wailing as they were carried out of the doctor’s office. The boy figured there was a fine split between the brainwashed littles and the ones still normal, like him, although he could feel himself slipping slightly more and more with each passing day.

“You're going to be a good baby for Daddy,” Louis narrated, opening a door to a strange looking building Harry hadn't noticed before.

Harry ignored the man and stuck a finger in his mouth, trying to play innocent so Louis wouldn't try to talk to him anymore. It worked, but the man simply cooed and bounced him more now, much to Harry's dismay.

“And who do we have here?”

The little looked up at the unfamiliar voice, coming face to face with a young woman, who looked no older than himself. He cringed and blushed, feeling especially humiliated in front of this woman, because she was his age! She could be his girlfriend if he wanted, and she was witnessing him like this!

Harry whined and kicked Louis’ leg, wanting to let the man know of his unhappiness. Though, what was he really expecting the sick man to do?

Louis frowned. “We don't kick, baby,” he scolded lightly, bouncing Harry up and down some more. “He's a bit fussy today. Do you mind if we go sit with the others?”

“Oh, that's no good!” the woman exclaimed in a sad voice, tickling Harry's tummy lightly as if to cheer him up. The boy only grimaced and did his best to scoot away. “Poor babe.”

“Yeah,” Louis said and sighed, kissing Harry's cheek.

The woman smiled, gesturing to a room beside them. “But, yes, you can go sit with the rest of the caregivers and littles! We’ll be starting now — you were our last ones to arrive!”

Inside the room, there was a circle of mummies and daddies, all with their littles sitting comfortably on their laps. Harry immediately recognized Liam with Niall and Zayn. Both babies looked happy, playing patty cake with each other while their daddy watched on fondly.

Harry groaned when Louis approached the trio and plopped down on the ground next to them, shifting him so he was sitting comfortably in his lap.

Liam smiled. “Hi there, Harry! How are you?”

The little was planning to huff in response, but before he could, Louis spoke. “My baby is a bit fussy and restless today,” he said sadly, bouncing his knees up and down in attempts to soothe the boy.

It irked Harry to no end how Louis answered Liam for him, like he was a real infant, even though he hadn't wanted to speak to the other sick man anyway.

Before Harry could delve into his thoughts any further, Niall shouted, “Harry! Hi!”

Harry ignored the other little, not wanting to associate with Liam's boys, as usual. They were bad news, in his opinion. He never wanted to end up like them.

Louis nudged Harry's shoulder in warning. “Don't be rude,” he reprimanded with raised eyebrows. “Say hi to your friends.”

Knowing it wasn't in his best interest to disobey, Harry settled with a wave, though he didn't show any other form of interest in playing or socializing with the boys.

“He's just so fussy today,” Louis said in exasperation, frowning. “I'm sorry for his rude behaviour. Hopefully the playgroup can fix that.”

The daddy must've deemed his actions suitable enough despite his words, because he didn't scold him any more.

Harry had begun to get a bit bored, because Liam and Louis talked happily with each other about their babies for a few minutes, and Liam’s boys were still playing with each other quietly. The boy tried not to grimace at the caregivers’ conversation when he caught bits and pieces of terrifying sounding words, like ‘diapers’ and ‘bottles’ and ‘tiny little cock.’ Both men, and all the other caregivers, truly were psychotic.

The baby jumped when the woman from earlier clapped her hands loudly. “All right, caregivers and babies! We’re ready to begin playgroup now!” she said in an overly excited voice, sitting down at the head of the circle of caregivers and babies. “First, I'm going to start with a warm welcome to our newcomers! Louis and Harry, as well as our very own Dr. Grimshaw and his little, Eleanor!”

Caregivers around the circle cheered happily with large smiles on their faces, some of the mummies and daddies helping their babies clap as well.

“My name is Clara, for those of you who don't know,” she introduced herself, still speaking in an exaggerated happy tone. “Today, we have a very special bottle drinking contest with a prize, but we'll be getting to that later,” she said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Already, Harry did not have a good feeling about this ‘playgroup.’

“That sounds fun, doesn't it, Haz?” Louis asked in his baby voice, smiling as he smooched Harry's cheek lovingly.

Harry grumbled and crossed his arms, sick of Louis bouncing his knees. It was making him feel quite sick, if he was being honest.

He could hear Louis sigh again at his behaviour.

“First, let's start with our progress on our little ones! Every caregiver can share what they've been doing to help their little improve. Let's start with Dr. Grimshaw and work our way around the circle, yes?” Clara suggested, gesturing towards Dr. Grimshaw to begin.

The man cleared his throat before he spoke. “I know many of you from the doctor’s office,” he began proudly, “and I love seeing everyone’s littles. But after years of taking care of others’ little ones, I found it fit to adopt a little of my own. This is Eleanor,” he said happily, tickling his baby’s tummy fondly, making everyone coo. “Can you say hi, Ellie?”

Eleanor huffed and scowled, pushing her daddy’s hands away from her, much like Harry did on a daily basis. Harry immediately felt sympathy for her, because she was going to go through hell. Being a new baby, she probably wasn't even quite aware of that fact yet. With her caregiver being a doctor, too, she could be in for some inhumane treatments as well. Harry cringed.

“Just wonderful!” Clara gushed, waving eagerly to Eleanor. “And what progress have you made?”

Dr. Grimshaw grinned. “Well, Ellie is growing more accustomed to using her nappies, and I'm going to perform a breast reduction on her soon — get rid of those udders. Little babies like her don't need to produce milk.”

Eleanor burst into tears at her daddy’s confession, seemingly not knowing of this information. Dr. Grimshaw sighed and helped nuzzle her head into his chest, trying his best to comfort her — as if he couldn't understand why she was upset. “Oh, baby,” he said sadly, shushing her as he rocked her back and forth slowly and ran his fingers through her hair.

Harry's eyes widened intensely, and he felt like crying himself — his suspicions had been correct. How could anyone be this cruel?

Clara smiled sympathetically. “I hope that goes well for the young one,” she said sweetly, then directed her attention to the next couple. “Dan? You and Josh are next!”

The caregiver, Dan, smiled and began speaking. “Josh is very accustomed to his new lifestyle now, and he doesn't put up much of a fight at all anymore. He's a very relaxed, calm baby — especially with those semen bottles Dr. Grimshaw recommends.”

Dr. Grimshaw laughed. “Glad to hear that they're working!” he said. “I've got to start Ellie on those soon.” He frowned. “Studies show that they really do work well to calm the negative thoughts that circle babies’ brains, especially the more they drink. I'm very happy my team has discovered this. It's a life saver for many littles, like Zaynie and Nialler, I understand.” He chuckled at the indicated boys’ enthusiastic nods in agreement.

Oh no. The semen bottles were positively one of the worst aspects to being a forced baby, and Harry despised them. He had gotten in his routine of drinking one every night, or when he was ‘fussy’ as Louis said, and he had a strong suspicion that he'd be forced to drink one soon, because of his fussiness. He desperately hoped this upcoming ‘bottle drinking contest’ would consist of milk, but he never knew when it came to the caregivers.

And so around the circle the caregivers went, introducing themselves and stating their progress in terms of their littles’ regression. The caregivers spoke as if the littles couldn't hear or understand a word they were saying, and Harry supposed the brainwashed ones couldn't, but it was maddening to the Still competent ones such as himself. He had a fairly good idea of who was still normal and who was not by the time it was his and Louis’ turn to share.

“This is Harry,” Louis introduced, picking Harry's hand up and making him wave to everyone. “Recently, Harry has had to stay in messy diapers, because he's only a helpless little baby who can't take care of himself, but he's still quite resistant and fussy. Especially today.” The man frowned, though he rubbed Harry's legs soothingly.

“I like your dwess!” a little girl spoke up from across the room, one Harry had earlier deemed as brainwashed.

Harry grimaced at her words, still hating the fact he was wearing a dress. It was utterly humiliating, and he didn't want to think about it. That was difficult when mindless littles were complimenting him on it, however.

“What do we say?” Louis coaxed, gripping Harry's chin firmly.

The boy huffed. “Thanks,” he mumbled, a large scowl on his face. He hated this.

“Be polite,” Louis scolded, before turning and smiling at Clara again.

Harry could feel Louis’ wandering hands squeezing his diaper, where his crotch was, smashing his mess against his caged cock. The boy felt mortified, because he hadn't even noticed he'd peed! With every passing day, he was losing more and more control, and it was scary.

“And how has he been doing when you change his nappies? I understand Harry is a fairly new baby, and I know diaper changes can be quite tricky,” Clara asked curiously, wanting to hear more from the new couple.

Louis smiled eagerly, still petting Harry's dirty crotch. “Hazza has been improving with using his nappies, but he's not exactly being compliant. I think he's just losing control of his little cock, of anything,” the man said, bouncing his knees again. “He's actually wet right now. I could change him to show you all, if you'd like?”

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head at Louis’ suggestion, and he shook his head rapidly, mumbling a series of pleading ‘no!’s, but he was ignored.

“Oh! That would be just lovely!” Clara agreed, clapping her hands happily. “I'll go fetch you a changing mat!”

The little whined as he was picked up and laid down on his back on the mat, not believing what was happening. He screamed and kicked his legs with as much force as he could, but Louis was stronger.

“Good, obedient little boys don't squirm when their Daddy grants them the reward of being changed,” he scolded, hiking up Harry's dress and untaping the tabs on Harry's diaper. “Be still.”

Harry cried, closing his eyes and letting his tears flow rapidly down his red cheeks. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this, but he really wished he had something to comfort him — like a stuffie, or his paci. But Louis didn't have to know that. He felt disgusted with himself for thinking this, but it was inevitable, he supposed. When his only sources of comfort had been stuffed animals and soothers, he could only hope to turn to them when he needed to be comforted.

Louis took his sweet time as he changed him, wiping him down slowly and admiring his slowly but surely shrinking cock. The daddy picked it up and examined it, furrowing his brows. “Looks a tiny bit smaller,” he observed, making Harry squirm violently and cry louder.

The caregivers around them didn't seem disturbed at all. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying watching the change, because little ones deserved to be humiliated. “Ooh, you got a cage on him?” Dan called out. “I've heard those work very well for keeping babies at the appropriate size. I just got Joshie, here, one.” He bounced his seemingly clueless little on his lap.

“Dr. Grimshaw recommended,” Louis stated proudly. “And look how small he is getting already!” The daddy held up Harry's cock for all to see, making Harry wail and kick his feet. The Daddy simply sat on Harry's feet to immobilize him, much to the wiggling boy’s frustration.

“Looks great,” Dr. Grimshaw gave his approval, offering a thumbs up. “Little baby boys don't deserve to have big penises, because it gives them too much power. They associate big cocks with strength, and little boys don't have any strength over daddies.”

Harry wanted to punch Dr. Grimshaw square in the face for being part of the reason why he was caged, but he was helpless on the changing mat — exposed in front of everyone. He hated the fact that his penis was inevitably shrinking, but he supposed, in a sick way, that he was sort of glad he wasn't the only one.

“The same goes for pussies,” a mummy spoke up. “I had my little girl’s pussy sewn up, because little girls shouldn't be able to have menstrual cycles or be penetrated like grown ups.”

Oh my god, Harry thought. The mummies comment terrified him even more than the cock cage, if that was possible, and he gave the woman's little his most sympathetic eyes. They were all living in hell.

Dr. Grimshaw smiled fondly at the mummy and little girl. “Your little one was such a wonderful little patient,” he complimented. “I'm going to perform that procedure on my own little one at some point, too. Results have shown that it's very effective and successful.” He stroked his still sobbing little girl’s cheeks slowly, completely ignoring her cries. The caregivers all seemed to be used to hearing protesting littles, not that Harry was that surprised.

“I agree,” Louis jumped in, from where he was wiping down Harry's penis and adding powder in concentration. “If I had a little girl, I'd definitely see their pussy up. It helps remind them how helpless they are,” he commented, biting his lip, as if fantasizing about his next thought. “I'd love to see Harry's cute little rosebud up, but I don't think that's doable …” he trailed off, waiting for Dr. Grimshaw’s input.

Harry's breathing quickened, and he swore his heart could stop any second now. He desperately hoped this would never, ever happen to him.

The doctor bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke. “It's doable, but I don't recommend it, honestly. It complicates the whole bathroom process, and it's not the most easy procedure to perform successfully.”

Letting out a deep breath of relief, Harry relaxed and wiped his forehead with his useless, mittened hands, hoping his daddy would realize how horrendous and cruel his thoughts really were. Because if the sick doctor who modified bodies without consent didn't agree with the idea, certainly Louis wouldn't either, right?

“Hmm, I suppose you're right,” Louis agreed hesitantly, seeming a bit downtrodden about this new information. “But, we’re all done!” he announced, dropping the topic and taping on a new nappy and pulling Harry's dress back into place. “You were very squirmy,” Louis said in a whiny voice, picking Harry up and settling him back on his lap. “My squirmy wormy. I think you need that bottle now.”

Clara nodded eagerly and said, “Yes, of course! Fetch your premade bottles, caregivers, and I'll explain the rules.”

The caregivers all promptly dug into their diaper bags and pulled out bottles for the littles, all seeming very excited. Harry, however, was not.

“All right!” Clara announced. “You'll all feed your babies their bottles, and whichever baby finishes first, will earn their caregiver ten free packages of nappies! How does that sound?”

Harry grumbled, not understanding why that was such a wonderful prize. He didn't care about winning the packages at all (in fact, he'd rather enjoy making Louis pay more for some nappies), so he planned to not drink fast at all. Milk was disgusting, anyway.

“All right, baby,” Louis said sweetly, nudging the bottle against Harry's lips. “Drink fast for daddy, please, because daddy would love this prize, and you want daddy happy, don't you?” he coaxed, forcing the bottle’s nipple past Harry's closed lips, making the boy whine and wiggle.

Harry shook his head in denial, trying to grumble behind the bottle as he refused to suck, but to no avail. It was impossible not to suck when a bottle was forced down your throat, and the little had to reluctantly allow the liquid to enter his mouth.

However, it wasn't milk.

Why had Harry even been stupid enough to hope for milk? He'd been extremely fussy all day, and Louis always gave him semen when he was fussy!

The boy shook his entire body violently, trying to let a sob out. He'd already drunk many semen bottles, and he was growing to hate them even more every time. The entire idea of the bottle was disgusting, degrading, and humiliating, and Harry wanted to crawl in a dark hole and never come out.

“C’mon,” Louis encouraged, tipping the bottle back further, forcing the liquid to travel down his throat even faster. “Be good. This will calm you down.” He rubbed Harry's stomach in calm, circular motions as he fed and rocked him.

The little decided to drink down the liquid as fast as he could — though not because he wanted the prize. He wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible, and resisting would only slow this process down.

Looking at the other babies being bottle fed around him, he wondered if they were drinking semen, too. His nose wrinkled in disgust, both because of his own predicament, and for the other littles’.

His guessed he didn't need to feel too bad for all the littles, though, because some of them seemed to actually enjoy drinking their semen. In fact, Niall and Zayn promptly begged Liam for more when they were finished drinking. “More, please, daddy!” Zayn exclaimed, making grabby hands for his now empty bottle. “Want!”

Liam chuckled and put the bottle back in the diaper bag. “Before bed you can have some more, okay, little one?” he compromised, booping both his boys on their noses.

Harry turned away from them in disturbance, the disgusting taste of semen distracting him more now. It invaded his tastebuds, tasting incredibly salty and thick. The substance was purely heinous, and Harry was very thankful when Louis pulled his bottle away and praised him. “Good baby, Haz!” Louis exclaimed as Harry coughed and spluttered, trying not to vomit. “You didn't win, but Daddy is still very proud of you.”

“Fuck you!” Harry screamed, snatching the now empty bottle out of Louis’ hands and throwing it across the room, making all the caregivers — and a few littles — gasp in shock. “That was fucking disgusting! You're all fucking disgusting and inhumane!”

Louis slapped Harry's thigh harshly, making the boy squeak in surprise, and then gripped his chin firmly. “Quit saying those naughty words,” he scolded. “I may be ‘fucking disgusting,’” he paused, an evil smile overtaking his features, “but you'll always be my baby.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is a look into how Louis got Harry as his baby, so it's a bit different from the others! 
> 
> Again, PLEASE READ THE TAGS! There is more talk of and actual non-consensual body modification in this chapter, amongst other things. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The community was a very happy place. Everywhere Louis went, he saw cheerful mummies and daddies with their little boys or girls, pushing them in a stroller or carrying them on their hips while they hummed in delight.

He hadn't lived here too long, but with each passing day, he found himself becoming more and more unhappy without a baby to take care of.

The man always wondered what it'd feel like to have a baby of his own. His caregiver friends constantly gushed about their babies, so he knew it most feel pretty amazing and honorable.

Louis had been desperate for a baby for a while. It was difficult walking around the community and seeing so many daddies and mummies with their littles. There wasn't a single lonely caregiver in sight — it felt like he was the only one, which made him very sad. When could he get a little of his own?

The man had wanted a little boy for a long time now, but something was holding him back. Every time he passed by the adoption center and thought about going in and taking a look at the babies up for adoption, he halted in his steps and turned back around. He didn't feel ready yet — didn't think it was the right time, despite his mind screaming at him to go ahead and adopt.

Whenever the daddy hung out with his best friend, Liam, and his two darling little boys, Louis couldn't help but feel jealous. Liam’s babies drank their semen bottles so calmly, and they even begged for more when they were done. They also used their diapers when they felt the need to go, and they always told their daddy when they needed a change. Liam’s babies were so well behaved, and they seemed perfect in every way.

He couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he watched them interact, and he wondered if his little boy would ever be that compliant. He could only hope, but it wasn't very likely. Little ones were always in extreme distress when they first arrived home with their new caregiver, in a completely new life. It was scary for them.

“When are you going to get a baby of your own?” Liam had asked Louis with a nudge to his side. The two daddies were sitting at a picnic table at the little playground in their community, watching Niall and Zayn go down the slide over and over, both little boys giggling loudly every time.

Louis hummed in thought. “I’d love to literally right now, but something is holding me back,” he said, a small frown on his face.

Liam smiled thoughtfully. “I think you're just waiting for the perfect little one,” he said with a smile. “I experienced the same feeling before I adopted Niall and Zayn.”

That certainly was interesting.

Over the course of his time waiting for the right moment to adopt a baby, Louis had learned that caregivers could tell when their time to adopt a baby was fast approaching. When Louis had those feelings of desperation for a baby, along with hesitance, that was his mind telling him his time would come soon. Not right now, but soon, which was better than nothing.

“Your time will come soon, Lou,” Liam promised.

Louis could only hope it would, because he already had his baby’s wardrobe stocked full in his almost completed nursery, along with a lifetime supply of nappies, bottles, medicine, and baby food.

And it did.

Because, a few weeks later, Louis found himself with enough guts to call the adoption agency so he could see about getting himself a baby. “What does your selection of little boys look like?” he asked the woman on the phone, biting his nails anxiously.

The woman hummed. “We actually have our best selection of little boys right now — about twenty up for adoption. Would you like to come by later today?”

“Of course!” Louis agreed, feeling ecstatic.

He was finally going to adopt a baby, and he was so full of emotions. He finally wouldn't feel so out of place when he socialized with Liam, or other fellow caregivers, because he would have a baby boy of his own. Definitely not two babies like Liam, as he didn't think his babies would enjoy having to share their daddy, but he would have one gorgeous, sweet, and hopefully compliant little boy.

The future daddy could only hope his baby wouldn't be too hard to tame.

There had been stories he'd heard from his fellow caregivers on their community’s Facebook about their little ones trying to escape, either on their own or teaming up with a friend. The idea of his little boy hating him so much that he would attempt to escape from him made Louis shudder, so he tried not to think about it.

Louis would only take the very best care of his baby, he knew. His little boy would always be dressed appropriately, in beautiful little girl clothes — even though he was positive he would be adopting a baby boy. He would also have the most beautiful, lavish princess nursery — only built for the best of babies. His baby would be coddled constantly (because babies needed attention, of course!) and he would have only the most entertaining toys a baby could have, as well.

But most importantly, he would get Louis off, arousing his daddy with how gorgeous he was and allowing the man to show him affection. Though not in a way most babies were familiar with before they were adopted.

The caregiver hoped his baby would cope well.

_____

Outside the adoption center, Louis stood and stared at the building with a blank look on his face. He didn't know why, but he was hesitant to go inside. What would he see? What if there wasn't a baby boy who he deemed suitable for himself?

Pulling himself together, the man tentatively opened the door and was greeted by a bright front lobby. The walls were painted different shades of bright blues and yellows, and behind the front desk stood a cheery looking woman, who had a large smile on her face.

“Hi, I called earlier? I'm here to see the baby boys,” he told the woman with a smile.

“Of course!” the woman said happily. “Right this way!”

The adoption center was a huge facility. There were tons of different rooms, all classified by gender and age. Louis’ heart broke when they passed by the sections, hearing all the screaming and crying toddlers. He didn't want a toddler, though. He wanted an infant, for many different reasons.

Infants were so cuddly and snuggly, and they always drank from bottles, and required constant, undivided attention. Louis wanted a baby boy that would depend on him for everything — from getting out of bed to making sure he was fed, and an infant would be the best age category for those wants.

“What age category are we doing today?” she asked, scanning her clipboard.

“An infant,” Louis told her right away. “Definitely an infant.”

She smiled sweetly. “That can be arranged.”

Louis was led down multiple different colourful hallways filled with squealing and screeching toddlers until they reached the infant section.

“You wanted a boy, yes?” the woman confirmed.

The man nodded his head, eager to see the baby boys. He could only imagine how cute they all probably looked, tucked into their cribs tightly, with dummies and nappies.

As if she could sense his eagerness and excitement, the woman opened the door that held the baby boys, all sleeping soundly in their cots. Some wore cute little bonnets on their heads, while others wore baby beanies. All of them had a pacifier, and the soothers bobbed rhythmically between their lips.

Louis cooed, growing even more excited, because these babies were even prettier than he had imagined they would be! He began to slowly walk around the nursery, eyeing each baby in their crib. There were redheads, blonds, brunets, and — oh.

A certain brunet had caught his eye.

This particular baby had the most beautiful, lucious brunet curls tucked into a pink bonnet that Louis had ever laid his eyes on. He was curled up tightly in his blanket, swaddled to ensure there would be no escaping. A pacifier sat snugly in his mouth, kept tightly inside with the help of the gag tied behind his head. His eyes were shut tight, and his breathing was uneven, as if he was in a restless sleep.

Louis frowned in concern, running his hand along the curls that poked out through his bonnet.

“I see you've found Harry,” the woman observed with a smile. Louis had nearly forgotten she was there, for he was in too much of a trance with the baby boy.

“He's absolutely gorgeous,” Louis said in awe. “He's perfect.”

The woman grinned. “Would you like me to tell you more about him?” she asked, pulling out his file from a nearby cabinet.

“Please,” the man murmured, brushing Harry's stray curls back off his forehead.

He loved him so much already.

“Harry was brought here a week ago,” the woman said, skimming the boy’s paperwork. “He's eighteen, heterosexual, and he's from Cheshire. He was kidnapped when he was out with friends late on a Friday night,” she paused, noticing the nervous look on Louis’ face, “but his friends have been taken care of, so they won't tell — don't you worry about that.”

Louis smiled. “He sounds lovely,” he commented, pleased with everything but Harry's supposed sexuality. He'd have to change that.

“I can unswaddle him, if you'd like? So you can get a better look at him,” the woman offered, setting down her stack of papers.

“That would be nice,” the man agreed, waiting patiently as she set to work, slowly and carefully unwrapping the blanket from Harry's body. When she was done, Harry's diapered lower half and naked upper half were revealed, making Louis suck in a sharp breath.

Harry was wearing a princess diaper, which Louis found adorable. His chest was quite toned, complete with tattoos, which Louis didn't like — but he could take care of that as well.

“Oh dear,” the woman piped up, appearing to be quite worried. “He's used his diaper. Let me change him right quick.” She gathered some wipes, powder, and a new diaper, and set them on a table beside the crib.

Louis bit his lip. He suddenly didn't like the idea of someone else touching Harry, even though the boy wasn't officially his baby boy yet. He got jealous quite easily, because he was very possessive, and he just didn't think he could bare to watch another person change his baby anymore.

The caregiver stepped forward, gently pulling away the woman's hands from the tabs on Harry's diaper. “May I change him?” he asked, though there was some force behind his tone, which clearly left no room for any argument.

“If you wish to do so,” the woman said hesitantly. “But remember, he's not officially under your care just yet,” she added meaningfully.

Louis glared, pushing her out of the way slightly. “He will be after I change him, so if you don't mind, I'd like to begin now so I can take him home,” he snapped, untaping Harry's diaper quickly.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Tomlinson,” the woman said shakily and nodded vigorously. “You may do that, while I go fetch your paperwork you need to fill out.”

The man rolled his eyes and got to work, opening the front flap of the nappy and exposing Harry's most private areas. He breathed deeply, quickly wiping the boy’s cock down before he stopped and looked behind him to see if the woman was coming back yet. Deeming the coast clear, he disposed of the wipe and slowly reached a delicate hand out, towards Harry's privates. The caregiver lightly ran his fingertips along the boy’s cock and balls, goosebumps of anticipation rising all over his body.

He had always wanted to let his future little boy know he loved him by giving the baby’s cock and balls the utmost attention, and the feeling was satisfying. Harry twitched and jerked a little in his sleep as he fondled him, making Louis grin. If his baby woke up with his new daddy’s hands on his privates, he surely should be pleased, because he’d know for sure that his daddy loves him already!

However, the teenager didn't wake up, much to Louis’ dismay. He decided the workers must've put the infants in a drug induced sleep, which the caregiver thought was cruel and inhumane, but he knew it must be done.

More excitement and awe suddenly filled him, because he realized this was his baby. For him to keep, dress, feed, change, and take care of. But this was also his baby to punish, discipline, and use.

And, boy, was he excited.

In more ways than one, too. He couldn't wait to spend time with his baby boy, playing with blocks and reading him stories. That was only once his baby was fully adjusted, though, he knew. In the meantime, he'd have to help the boy become accustomed to wearing girl clothes and being feminized, and drinking out of bottles, and eating softer, babyish foods.

Looking down, Louis noticed his dick had begun to stand up, and he groaned.

Before Louis could arouse himself any further, the door to the infants’ nursery opened again, and the woman came back in. The caregiver quickly powdered Harry and taped his fresh diaper on, turning and smiling innocently at the woman.

She looked him up and down, eyes widening and stopping on his obvious erection, but she didn't have the reaction that Louis thought she would. Instead of kicking him out and telling him to take care of his business, she smiled reassuringly and said, “It's all right; many caregivers get aroused when picking out their baby. It's quite normal, actually.” She shrugged indifferently.

Louis spluttered for a moment, surprised by her reaction, but he pulled himself together when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing right now. “Yes, well, I got him changed,” he told her awkwardly, gesturing to Harry's fresh nappy.

“Oh! Wonderful!” she said cheerfully. “Is there anything else you'd like done to him before you take him home with you?” she asked, putting away the changing supplies.

The caregiver hummed in deep thought before he decided he should ask about what the center offers, just to make sure he wouldn't be missing anything. “What procedures do you offer here?” He bit his lip.

“I'm glad you asked,” the woman said and smirked somewhat evilly. “We offer full body hair removal, head included, if you prefer; tattoo removal, teeth removal, tongue removal, and circumcisions,” she listed off. “We've already inhibited his ability to hold in his bladder and bowels, though he will still have some control over them — more than you might think,” she warned.

Louis thought for a minute. He knew right off the bat that he didn't want Harry's hair on his head removed, because the boy's curls had been what drew him in in the first place! He didn't want the boy’s teeth or tongue removed, either, because that wouldn't look very pretty — even if it came with benefits. Plus, he wanted his baby to be able taste whatever he chose to feed him, whether it be real food, his cock, or a special treat. The tattoo removal, though, would be very beneficial. Babies weren't supposed to have tattoos — that just wouldn't do. He'd get those taken care of for sure, along with Harry's foreskin. Babies should always be circumcised.

“I'd like you to remove all of his body hair, except for the hair on his head,” he told her, “and I'd like you to remove all his tattoos, along with circumcise him, please.”

The woman nodded. “I'll get to that now, while you fill out your paperwork.” She handed Louis Harry's file, along with some documents he needed to sign before she picked Harry up out of his bed and set him on a medical table in the corner of the nursery.

Louis focused hard on filling out his paperwork, not wanting to see Harry in pain — even though he was asleep and couldn't feel anything. He wanted to be the only one who could inflict any type of pain on his baby — no exceptions could be made, in his mind.

The caregiver looked through Harry's file, finding any and all information one could know about someone inside. There was his height, weight, hobbies, amongst other personal information, as well as pictures taken by the adoption center’s baby abductors. He ran his thumb across one picture in particular, of Harry out laughing with his friends, quite obviously drunk, and smiled. His baby was gorgeous.

“Here we are,” the woman announced, bringing Harry to Louis after she was done and taking the proffered signed paperwork from Louis. “All his body hair is gone, along with his tattoos, and he's been circumcised. Anything else you'd like modified will have to be done at the doctor's office here in the community,” she informed him, depositing Harry safely in Louis’ arms.

“Perfect,” Louis said, holding Harry close in his arms. “Thank you so much,” he thanked her gratefully, tapping the paci in Harry's mouth lovingly.

She smiled warmly. “You are very welcome,” she said sweetly. “Now, there will be a fifty pound adoption fee, as well as an additional one hundred pounds for the body modifications,” she informed him, and he handed the money over, eager to take his baby home. “Thank you! I hope you have a great life together, filled with happy memories!” she exclaimed cheesily, opening the door for him to exit the nursery.

Louis smirked, looking down at his still sound asleep little infant and stroking his cheek softly. “Trust me, _I_ definitely will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I've been quite busy lately, but I'm doing my best! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU READ: there is one scene in this chapter that contains slight rimming, and another with humiliation. Please read the tags and warnings! Thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Ever since Harry had his outburst at the sickening playgroup, things had gotten worse.

Louis now not only made him sleep in his crib at night like always, he strapped him in by the ankles, wrists, and even waist, making it impossible for Harry to sleep well. Harry's spirits were dampened even more because of this, since his nap time and bed time were the only moments he ever got to himself, where he could escape his terrible predicament.

But things just would not stop getting worse.

Every morning, Louis stepped into his nursery and squished the front of Harry's diaper, checking to see if he was wet. Depending on the daddy’s mood, he would change him, but that was only if Harry had been extra, ultra well behaved, or if Louis was feeling nice.

Today, Louis felt the front of Harry's diaper like he always did, but he decided to change him. Harry hadn't wet himself over night, so this confused him deeply. Why did he need to be changed if he was perfectly clean?

“Good baby for staying in your straps all night,” Louis praised as he undid the strap that went around Harry's waist and over his diaper, effectively keeping it taped on his hips. “I didn't even hear or see you struggle! What a good baby!”

Harry supposed it was only to be expected, but now, Louis kept video cameras that recorded both audio and video in his nursery, so that he could keep a closer eye on him at night. The boy guessed Louis was just paranoid due to his violence at the playgroup, and he most definitely seemed to want to prove his point that Harry will always be his baby. The thought disgusted him.

“Let's get you changed,” Louis narrated, carrying the now grumbling and unstrapped Harry to the changing table, where he restrapped him once again.

Harry whined, not used to the changing table restraints anymore. Louis had stopped using them a few weeks ago, but now they were once again a daily occurrence. All the new, sickening things Louis did to him almost made the boy regret his bad behaviour at the playgroup, but he shook his head, not allowing himself to feel guilty.

Louis had deserved it.

“Shhh,” the daddy soothed, untaping Harry's diaper. “You're okay, daddy’s just going to put some lotion on you! Won't that feel nice?” he asked, reaching for the said bottle of baby lotion.

Harry glared at the man, but chose not to say anything. He'd always hated lotion, because he couldn't stand the sticky feeling it left behind, but he figured he shouldn't argue. After all, what could he possibly do to defend himself in his restrained state?

“Lotion is for good baby boys, because it makes their skin nice and soft. You want to be nice and soft for Daddy, yeah? So he can have something nice to play with,” Louis narrated, opening the cap and squirting some of the gooey substance on his hands.

Harry scowled up at the man. “Shut up!” he hissed angrily. He was more frustrated than anything; all of his pent up emotions were choosing to show themselves now, while he was vulnerable before his captor. He wasn't sure how much more of this degrading treatment he could take.

His thigh was instantly smacked. “Hey,” Louis reprimanded sharply. “Babies don't tell their daddies to ‘shut up,’” he scolded sternly.

The boy huffed and rolled his eyes, trying to act like the smack hadn't affected him, when, really, it stung like hell.

“Tell Daddy you're sorry,” Louis coaxed, pausing in his actions of rubbing the lotion into his hands.

Harry simply lay on the changing table with a large frown on his face, and refused to comply. He was done with Louis and his sick behaviour; he had decided that from this point forward, he was going to continue fighting the man. Even though he'd been adjusting and growing dependent on the daddy, he mustn't let that affect his drive and stubborn attitude.

He had to escape from Louis, but he needed to plan the perfect opportunity.

“Harry,” Louis warned sternly, interrupting the boy’s raging thoughts. “Apologize to your Daddy. Nicely.”

The boy huffed loudly with exaggeration, simply to express his distaste on this matter on purpose and annoy Louis. “Sorry,” he muttered in annoyance, avoiding eye contact.

“I don't think you're sorry enough,” Louis hummed, his eyebrows lifted in question. “Would you like to apologize more politely, now? You're lucky you're getting a second chance.”

How had he not been polite enough? He apologized, and he didn't whine or kick or resist!

And then it clicked. An apology to daddy was never proper or polite until he addressed him appropriately.

Biting back a smart remark, because he didn't want to be punished (and he needed to get on Louis’ better side if he wanted to attempt to escape), Harry smiled innocently. “Sorry, Daddy,” he apologized once more, seemingly to Louis’ satisfaction.

“There's my good baby,” Louis praised, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Now we may continue our relaxing lotion session now!” he said overly excited.

The caregiver proceeded to thoroughly rub the silky white lotion into his calloused hands, humming quietly as he did so. Harry tried to ignore him, wanting to forget about his situation, because it calmed him down — even if it was only temporary.

With optimistic thoughts concerning prospects of escape in mind, Harry successfully slowed his breathing down and closed his eyes. This was the most relaxed he'd ever felt with Louis, other than when he was sleeping. He sort of figured he didn't have anything to worry about. Besides, lotion couldn't be that bad, could it? The man would simply rub the lotion on his legs, and then he'd take him downstairs for breakfast.

“You're so relaxed, baby,” Louis murmured, seemingly to himself. He rubbed the lotion on Harry's legs soothingly, and the boy hummed in delight.

Wait, what? He had promised himself he wouldn't succumb to his fate, that he wouldn't allow Louis to treat him this way anymore — he'd even done so seconds ago! Why was it becoming easier and easier to fall into Louis’ trap?

Harry squirmed with uneasiness due to his thoughts, but otherwise kept silent. He didn't want to share his confusing feelings with the sick man.

The daddy smiled and continued rubbing the scented lotion into his softening skin. Nothing bad had happened still, but he was sure there had to be a catch.

After all, he never knew what to expect with Louis.

“You're such a pretty baby, huh?” Louis murmured in his high baby voice, moving on to Harry's arms and rubbing the lotion in on the skin there. “Getting all nice and soft for Daddy.” He smiled.

Harry avoided Louis’ gaze, trying not to let out a few giggles when the man squirted some lotion on his tummy and rubbed it in there as well. The sensation tickled, and he couldn't help but laugh quietly. Panicking, he quickly masked his happy look with a scowl.

Louis picked up on the sound, however, much to his dismay. His goal was not to let Louis think he was happy; his goal was to let Louis think he was becoming more compliant.

“Such a happy baby!” Louis exclaimed, tickling Harry's tummy. “Daddy knows what will make you even happier.” He grinned sickeningly sweet.

Oh no. Whenever Louis uttered words similar to these, nothing good ever came out of them. Louis always had something sick and inhumane thought up in his dirty, disgusting mind.

Harry squirmed, but didn't protest. It was painful to refrain from doing so, but he forced himself to remember that complying for a little while will all turn out in his favour sooner or later.

The boy almost didn't notice when Louis’ hands descended lower and lower on his body, too preoccupied with forcing himself to obey. He jumped, however, when Louis placed a lotiony hand on his still caged cock.

His dick had shrunk in size by about two inches since he'd had the cage put on. The whole thing had been miserable. He couldn't get hard with the cage on (not that he could when he was around Louis without the cage, honestly), and he constantly felt a heavy weight dragging him down.

“Such a pretty little cocklet,” Louis said to himself, tracing a finger around the openings on the metal rings of the cage, where some skin could be seen. “It's too bad babies have to be caged. Daddy would love to see your cocklet bare again, and play with it some more,” he said sadly.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, using all his willpower to keep silent. He mustn't cause any trouble, or else escaping will be even more difficult. He'd already made it worse with his outburst at the playgroup.

Louis groaned — in frustration or arousal, Harry couldn't tell, but he figured it was a mixture of both — and tore his hand away from the boy’s cock.

Harry let out a breath of relief, only to be even more worried when the man moved even lower, down to his exposed hole.

“Daddy loves your hole, sweetheart,” Louis said in his baby voice, which made the entire situation even more creepy, in Harry's opinion. “He loves it even more than your precious cock sometimes. And now is one of those times.” He smirked.

Harry so desperately wanted to close his legs to protect himself, but he couldn't — because of both the restraints and his will to escape. It was a terrible predicament to be in.

The caregiver reached a hand out and flicked Harry's hole, making him squeak in shock and surprise. Louis chuckled, leaning in closer to the fluttering muscle, seemingly examining it. He spread Harry's cheeks and leaned in even further, until his face was right in front of the hole.

“What—” Harry risked asking, before he was cut off by Louis’ tongue kitten licking his most private place. He squealed and actually felt tears gathering in his eyes, not able to stand the great pain being so utterly assaulted like this brought him.

Louis let go of his cheeks and pulled back. “You taste so good, my baby,” he commented with a low moan and lick of his lips. He looked deep in thought before his eyes lit up, and he had a wonderful idea.

Harry eyed him carefully and cautiously as the man rubbed more lotion into his hands, and he brought his lotion-coated fingers back up to his pink hole. “N–No!” he couldn't hold in his protest, the thought of Louis fingering him making him want to throw up.

The daddy scowled. “Good babies listen to their daddies,” he claimed. “They don't protest when their Daddy tries to take excellent care of them.” Then he entered two of his lotioned fingers inside Harry and moved them around, making the boy whine and squeak, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Don't like it,” Harry cried, squirming around in his restraints. “Stop, please,” he begged uselessly, giving the caregiver his most innocent eyes.

His look did not have the desired effect, however, for Louis’ eyes turned dark and he pulled his fingers out of Harry's now lotioned hole, and reached into his pants. He pulled his cock out and began stroking it at a fast pace, eyes closed and soft moans escaping his lips.

The boy watched mortified from his place on the changing table, feeling completely defeated because he never could get the response he wanted from Louis — he always just seemed to turn him on more with his pleads and humiliating behaviour.

It wasn't long before Louis was close to orgasm, and he quickly aimed his dick at Harry's hole and released all over it. White semen spurted out of his dick and onto the boy’s poor, helpless hole, and he moaned at the sight.

Harry instantly hated the way he felt, all sticky with lotion and come. Louis, though, leaned forward and admired Harry's messy hole, spreading the come around with his finger dirtily. “So pretty, baby,” he muttered, his eyes twinkling in awe. “Daddy loves you,” he added meaningfully, staring into his baby’s eyes deeply.

The boy looked at him curiously, intrigued by Louis’ confession of love for him.

“Daddy loves his baby very much,” Louis continued, taping up Harry's diaper. “Just in a much different way than most daddies love their babies. But I still love you,” he proclaimed, kissing Harry's forehead lightly.

And as Louis carried him down the stairs, Harry wondered if escaping was really a good idea after all. Because, Louis loved him, right?

_____

Harry was currently sat on the floor in the playpen in the living room with Niall and Zayn. Liam was sitting on the couch with Louis while their babies played, both men talking happily about their littles.

“Hawwy!” Niall shouted rather loudly, gaining Harry's attention. “Wan’ pway with dino!”

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and silently passed the blond boy the plastic dinosaur figure he'd been ‘playing’ with. Niall squealed in happiness and proceeded to make his dino growl and fight with Zayn’s.

Never interested in interacting with the brainwashed boys, Harry strained to listen to the daddies’ conversation.

He could only hear murmurs at first, until Louis spoke louder.

What he heard made him turn his nose up in disgust and widen his eyes, but he wasn't necessarily shocked. It was only to be expected that the daddies would discuss such sickening things.

“Harry's hole is so adorable,” Louis was gushing to his fellow daddy. “I just want to eat it up!”

Liam chuckled fondly. “Well, you technically could,” he said with a teasing wink, making Harry gag in disgust.

“I did give it a lick this morning,” the blue-eyed daddy declared proudly. “He tasted so good.”

The other caregiver hummed in thought. “Zayn and Niall have cute holes as well,” he said, somewhat cockily. “We should compare them all in size. I mean, my babies’ holes have just got to be the tiniest, if I'm not mistaken.”

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. No way the men would actually make them do that! He looked to Niall and Zayn to see their reactions, but both boys were still playing with their toys contently. It was like they hadn't even noticed what the men were talking about!

“Oh, no,” Louis said with a shake of his head. “Hazza’s is definitely the smallest, cutest little hole.”

Liam laughed. “We’ll see,” he said with a knowing smirk.

“Babies,” Louis cooed, coming up to the playpen and unlatching the gate. “It's time to take a short break from playtime! Your daddies want to discuss something.”

Harry whined softly, but allowed Louis to pick him up by his armpits and carry him to the couch. The man sat him on his lap and bounced him lightly, as Liam did the same with his babies.

“Now, your daddies know that all of you have very cute holes, but we want to see whose is the cutest,” Liam stated. “There will be no fuss from any of you. We just want to admire your cuteness and beauty. You understand?”

Both Niall and Zayn nodded without an ounce of hesitation with eager ‘Yes, Daddy!’s, while Harry simply nodded slowly and reluctantly. What other choice did he have?

“You say, ‘Yes, Daddy,’” Louis coaxed sternly, tapping on his bum in warning.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry answered right away, the silent threat of punishment making him uneasy.

Liam and Louis shared a smile, then lifted the babies off their laps. Louis pulled off Harry's semen filled diaper and disposed of it, and Liam did the same with both of his babies.

After all three babies were stripped of their nappies, they were lined up and had their cheeks spread apart. Harry was utterly mortified, because he could hear both men making quiet comments and inspecting his hole, poking it and tickling it.

“Is that dried semen?” Liam asked, which made Harry blush even more than he already was.

Louis smirked. “Of course, Liam,” he said arrogantly. “Just couldn't help myself after I licked him this morning.”

The other daddy laughed. “I do the same, mate, don't worry,” he assured, making Harry suck in a breath. Niall and Zayn never fought Liam, yet they received the same treatment — if not worse — as he did. They were way too deep into Liam's trap to help themselves.

Harry did not want to be like them.

The men moved onto Niall and Zayn, and both boys received comments that were equally as degrading. But they didn't seem to mind.

“Harry's is definitely cute,” Liam said after every hole had been inspected. “Very tiny. But I think Zayn’s is the cutest,” he proclaimed.

The curly-haired boy squirmed, hating the way he was being talked about — like he wasn't even in the room. It was extremely demeaning.

And he was more than sick of being demeaned and degraded.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Harry's is the tiniest and cutest for sure,” he said emphatically, brushing the outside of the hole with a finger, making it twitch. “See? It even responds to my touches.” He smirked snootily.

The other man snickered. “Whatever you say, man,” he said, then proceeded to rediaper his babies. “I've got to get these two home; it's way past their semen bottle time. See you tomorrow!”

Louis waved goodbye, then put Harry's diaper back on as well. “You were a very good baby,” he praised, setting the boy on his hip and bouncing. “Time for a bottle, now!” He tickled Harry's sides, but earned no reaction.

And as Harry drank down Louis’ semen in the baby bottle for what felt like the millionth time, he wished he could understand Louis’ peculiar love for him.

Only more time with the daddy could reveal the sick man’s intentions. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this took a little longer than expected! I have a lot of works to keep up with! Thank you for sticking with me! 
> 
> All warnings in the tags still apply! Take a look at them before you read, please! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"I just don't know what to do with him, Liam,” Louis sighed, eyeing Harry who was sleeping in his crib peacefully. “I've tried everything.”

The two daddies were sitting on the couch in Harry's nursery. Louis had just put Harry down for his nap after reading him a story, because the boy was just so sleepy. Even though it seemed like the boy was too weak to fight anymore, he could never be too sure. The daddy still strapped him into the bed with the restraints; he couldn't risk Harry having another outburst.

“You've got to be firm,” Liam told him with a sense of finality in his voice. “You won't need to worry about him putting up a fight anymore if you're firm.”

Louis sighed, running a soothing hand along Harry's cheeks. His boy was so beautiful, so sweet. He loved him so much — more than anything else in the world. Why didn't he see that?

“I understand that, Liam. But don't you think I've been trying? I try to be firm, to be strict with him, but it doesn't work,” he grumbled. “Hence the reason why I have to strap him into bed.” He gestured to the restraints around Harry's wrists, ankles, and waist.

“The first thing you have to do is drill into his head that he isn't a teenager, Louis, and that he's only a little baby,” Liam said in his firm voice. “Little babies need their daddies to live, so without you, he would be helpless.”

Louis glared. “He knows he's a baby, Liam! He's treated like one constantly, so he knows!” he yelled exasperatedly. “He just … he isn't brainwashed quite enough,” he murmured, a calmer edge to his tone. “He's not quite my perfect baby yet.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Which is why I'm here to help you,” he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. “Let me help you.”

“Fine,” Louis relented, and backed away from Harry. He was thankful he hadn't woken him with all his unintentional ruckus he'd been making.

The other daddy grinned. “Like I said earlier, you need to drill it into his head that he isn't a teenager — he's a baby. I know he might know that a little bit at this point, but it's clearly not clear enough since he's still resisting.”

Louis nodded, gesturing for Liam to continue.

“There are a number of ways you can do this,” the brown-eyed man began. “I threatened to shave my babies’ heads at the beginning, since they were so defiant. Turns out they didn't listen, and my threat became a reality. Sad for them.” He chuckled maliciously.

Louis gaped, almost not nearly believing this. He hadn't known Liam when the man first adopted his babies, so he'd never been made aware that he'd done this. He'd met them a few months after the babies’ initial adoption, and both babies had heads full of hair then.

Liam took out his phone and opened the photos app, scrolling through a little ways until he reached two years ago. He held out his phone for Louis to see with a smug smirk on his face, and sure enough, Niall and Zayn both lay in their cribs, all traces of hair gone from their heads.

“That is … I can't shave Harry's curls,” Louis said shakily. “They're much too beautiful. It's part of the reason why I picked him in the first place!”

The other daddy laughed. “Calm down,” he said. “You don't have to. I have plenty of other ideas.”

Louis shook his head and took a deep breath, eyeing his baby and Liam’s babies, who were asleep on the floor. No wonder they were so well behaved.

“But let me just tell you: shaving a baby’s head has the most ideal effect. They become much more obedient after it. Niall and Zayn weren't perfect after, but they broke slightly. I just had to work to break them even more,” Liam added, and Louis laughed.

“Breaking babies is so fun,” the blue-eyed man commented, and Liam nodded his assent.

“Shaving their heads really reminds them of their place and status as a baby,” he said. “But there's other ways you can do that. Sometimes I stuff their holes with a pacifier, just to remind them that sex is a big boy activity, and they're only little.”

Louis’ eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He liked the idea of that — Harry's hole twitching beneath his fingers as he opened him up, only to stuff him full of a dummy rather than a dick. It sounded extremely satisfying. “Do you have any pictures?” he asked, eyeing the sleeping Harry near him.

“Who do you think I am?” Liam asked rhetorically, pulling up a picture.

The blue-eyed man leaned forward to get a closer look. Both Niall and Zayn were in the photograph, splayed out on their living room floor. Their diapers were opened but were still underneath their bums, and their legs were spread wide. Inside each of their tiny holes was a pacifier, effectively closing their holes up.

“That's … something else,” Louis breathed, and he zoomed in on their holes in the picture. “I've definitely got to do that.”

“I still do it,” Liam told him proudly. “Whenever they look horny or excited about a girl, I stuff their holes with their dummies. It definitely reminds them of their place, for sure. And they both hate it.” He laughed in amusement, and Louis joined him.

The blue-eyed Daddy’s cock slowly began to rise, and he eyed it with an annoyed look. Harry was sleeping — what could he do now?

Noticing Louis’ predicament, Liam smirked. “Do you want to try it now?” he asked teasingly.

“He's asleep, Liam,” Louis said with an unamused chuckle. “I'm not going to wake him up. Babies need their sleep,” he stated as if Liam didn't know.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Just do it while he's sleeping,” he said knowingly. “It doesn't matter if he wakes up; he'll find out soon, anyway, and he can sleep more later.”

Louis bit his lip but looked down at his now aching cock, and he made his decision. His cock needed attention — sleeping baby or not. He stood up and headed over to Harry's crib, walking quietly so he didn't wake any of the babies.

Harry's curls were splayed out all over his forehead, and his pacifier bobbed between his lips unknowingly.

The daddy smiled and smoothed back Harry's curls, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. He definitely wouldn't be shaving Harry's head; he'd save that as a last resort. “I love you, my baby,” he whispered in his ear, then carefully removed the pacifier. Heaven knows how much babies cry when their soothers are taken away from them, he mused as he wiped the spit off on his sleeve.

Harry's face contorted into a frown, and Louis’ lips turned down at the look on his baby’s face as well. “Shhh, it's all right,” he cooed, unbuttoning the boy’s onesie gingerly. “You're Daddy’s good baby boy, yeah?”

Liam grinned from where he was watching. “Such a sweet baby,” he commented. “He didn't even wake up! He's such a deep sleeper.”

“Indeed, he is,” Louis said with a fond smile. “That aspect of him makes it incredibly easy to play with him without him knowing. I've jerked his cock off before, and I've played with his hole. Mind you, he didn't ejaculate much since his cock is so itty bitty now,” he said in a baby voice, tickling the underside of Harry's now exposed cock.

“You're something else, Lou,” Liam elbowed him with a chuckle. “I always thought you were a nonsexual daddy?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

Louis shook his head. “I am,” he said, as if Liam was too dense to understand. “But I can't help but admire his beautiful little baby cock, and his cute hole. I show my love for him when I play with his special places,” he explained.

“Louis, I'm not an idiot,” Liam said, somewhat offended. “I do it too. I just wanted to know to what extent you'll go.”

The blue-eyed daddy rolled his eyes. “I'm too horny to think about it right now. Plus, Harry needs his paci; I don't want him to get too fussy,” he said, then spread Harry's cheeks. The baby squirmed a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up, much to the daddies’ relief.

Louis brought the paci that was in Harry's mouth just moments ago up to Harry's hole and inserted the rubber end inside the boy. The boy’s hole ate the paci up, resisting a little at first and then sucking up the entire three inches. The daddy watched in admiration, his eyes lighting up in love for his baby.

Harry was simply too beautiful.

The man tapped on the end of the paci, where the Batman logo was. In his opinion, the sight was much too pretty to let go of, so he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He looked at the photo and groaned, thinking it was absolutely adorable.

But it wasn't quite enough — he needed more than just that.

“Liam,” Louis said hoarsely, “do you think I could take a video?” He bit his lip.

“Honestly, Lou,” Liam sighed. “What limits have we put in place here? Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Louis grinned maniacally and pressed the record button, bringing the device up closer to Harry's stuffed hole. He patted the pacifier teasingly once more, and watched as it bobbed ever so slightly inside the boy. Fascinated, he pushed hard enough on the soother so it bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm, and he giggled. “Such a good baby,” he cooed in the video, zooming in on the paci. “So pretty. Can you suck in for Daddy?” he asked, knowing full well the boy was asleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it work.

Liam frowned. “It’s always harder when they're asleep,” he told the other daddy. “Here, I'll push on his lower tummy. That should do the trick.”

Thank goodness for Liam, Louis thought earnestly.

So Liam pressed lightly on Harry's lower tummy just as he said he would, and the pacifier inevitably bobbed inside the boy's hole. It looked just like it would if it were in Harry's mouth, his hole pushing the end out slightly and sucking it back in.

“Is that relaxing?” Louis cooed, running a hand through Harry's hair, down his body, and eventually placing it on Harry's cock. “Is your paci calming you down, honey?”

And it was clear Louis was getting off on this, because his cock was rock solid by now, and it wasn't going down anytime soon. The daddy groaned, wishing he could wake Harry up, but that would just be too cruel to do, wouldn't it? After all, babies did really need their naps in order to stay healthy and grow.

The man shut the camera off and played the video, grabbing ahold of his dick. He stroked himself through his jeans before he got impatient and unzipped them, jacking himself off bare. It hurt without any lube, but he was much too turned on to care — like he always was when he was caring for his baby.

By then, Liam had ventured off to care for his own babies. He lay next to them and stroked their hair, while he whispered sweet words in their ears. His own cock was out as well, and he was slowly stroking himself to orgasm.

Both daddies ended up coming on their babies’ faces, but they made sure to clean up the mess — not before Louis took a photo of Harry, of course. Harry scrunched his face up unconsciously as Louis wiped him off with a wet rag, and Louis grinned. A messy baby was never a good baby, unless they were in a messy diaper, he reminded himself.

“It was a good thing they didn't wake up,” Liam said, and Louis nodded in agreement.

“Yeah,” he said, throwing the rag in the hamper. “Harry definitely would've put up a major fight. He doesn't enjoy being used.”

Liam looked thoughtful. “You know, another good way to make him submit is to rub muscle relaxant cream on him,” he suggested idly. “So he can't move very well.”

“Like … on his arms and legs?” Louis questioned uncertainly. “That certainly would be effective if he ever tries to escape.” He hummed thoughtfully.

Liam smirked and approached his sleeping boys on the floor, who had both begun to stir. “I like to put it on their cocks and holes as well,” he said, unbuttoning Niall's onesie and untaping his nappy. “It really reminds them that they're not supposed to be sexually active, since they're only little babies, after all.”

Louis watched silently as Liam stroked Niall’s cock, the baby whimpering as he did so. The daddy stroked it for a few minutes, and it still hadn't gotten hard.

“My babies’ cocks can't get hard when I put the cream on them,” Liam explained, noticing Louis’ slightly confused expression.

“What about their holes?” Louis asked, reaching a hand out and flicking the pacifier that still sat inside his baby.

Liam smiled, circling the outside of Niall’s hole with his index finger, making the blond baby squirm, but not protest. “It fully relaxes their holes, so they can't resist if you try to stuff them with something. They also can't resist any bathroom urges,” he told the blue-eyed daddy. “It's one of my favourite methods of discipline.”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, playing with Harry's balls absentmindedly. “I'll definitely have to try it sometime. In the meantime, can we just admire my baby’s cute little balls? They're so tiny — even for a baby.”

The brown-eyed daddy chuckled. “So are Niall and Zayn’s,” he said, pulling back Niall’s cock so he could display the baby’s balls. “They're so tiny and cute; just so sweet and perfect for a little baby like him. Dr. Grimshaw really did a good job with the cage treatment.”

“Indeed. It'll be interesting to see what other ideas he comes up with in the future,” Louis agreed, rubbing the tip of Harry's cock with his thumb and index finger. He was amazed he hadn't woken up yet. “I wonder how little El did with her treatments he gave her.”

“Oh, I'm sure she's just one more step ahead to being the perfect baby,” Liam grinned. “Dr. Grimshaw knows just how to make a baby break.”

Louis smiled somewhat sadly. “I really need Harry to break soon,” he murmured, stroking the bottom of Harry's belly, extremely close to his hairless private area. “I think he is very close, but not quite there yet. I know your methods of discipline will work if needed, but I just wish it wasn't going to be so difficult.”

Liam had taped up Niall’s nappy and had moved on to Zayn now. He was playing with the black-haired baby’s privates, and Zayn grinned up at him sweetly, not bothered at all by his daddy’s actions. “You could always use the discipline and reward method,” Liam suggested, examining Zayn’s cock and giving it a little pat.

“What do you mean? I already discipline him …” Louis trailed off, confused. He sure had learned a lot today; maybe he should discuss these matters with Liam more often!

Liam chuckled amusedly. “I know that, mate. This method involves disciplining the babies even for the slightest infraction, and rewarding them for the slightest good deed. It'll definitely make them love you faster.”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, thinking of all the ways he'd punished Harry. He did do a lot — with the messy nappies, timeouts, spankings, pacifier gags, etc. Maybe he just needed to be more aggressive, as Liam had suggested?

“You need to be more aggressive with rewards and discipline if you want him to be fully broken,” Liam reminded, patting Zayn's tummy. “It's what worked on my boys. And don't you want your Harry to be as broken as my boys? They're always so happy, and they truly do love me. It would be wonderful if Harry could be just like they are.”

“Indeed, it would,” Louis murmured fondly. “That would be extraordinary.”

Liam watched fondly as Louis turned to Harry and leaned closer, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He pulled back and brushed Harry's curls out of his face. “Don't worry, honey. Daddy will break you soon,” he whispered, stroking Harry's cheek.

“Mate, I have to give my babies their semen bottles now,” Liam announced, pulling out two already full bottles. “I'll just be a minute.” He brought the bottles up to his babies’ mouths, and they both began to suck eagerly, drinking down all of their Daddy’s semen.

Louis watched somewhat jealously, but quickly reminded himself that his Harry would be begging for his bottle soon enough.

It would just take time.

“You'll be my good, perfect little baby soon, my sweetheart,” the man murmured, booping Harry's nose. “Very soon.”

Harry almost flinched at Louis’ touch, but stopped himself. He had been doing so well this whole time, and he couldn't ruin it.

He wasn't stupid — he had been awake this entire time. Although it was almost unbearable sitting through Louis and Liam’s treatment calmly and silently, he could do it if it got him some necessary information.

And all he gathered from the daddies’ conversation was that Liam was even more psychotic than Louis, as he had expected. It was no wonder Zayn and Niall were so brainwashed and submissive — they had been successfully broken.

And he had to escape before Louis could put Liam’s advise to use and break him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this update took so long; I've been super busy! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! 
> 
> Only one more chapter left!
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Harry had learned throughout his stay with Louis, it was how not to care for a baby.

He knew he wasn't a baby, obviously, but Louis seriously thought he was. It never made sense to Harry how the man could see him as a baby, but still treat him so cruelly. He was sure Louis would never treat an actual baby the way he did him! At least, he hoped that was the case.

His mind had become even more disturbed after what he heard Louis and Liam discussing the other day. He’d always known Liam was crazy, and he’d had a feeling that the man was even worse than Louis. But he had no idea how much worse he really was.

When he went over all the terrible, horrible, disgusting things Liam suggested Louis do if he misbehaved … he shuddered. He decided he’d have to remain a perfect little angel, so as to convince Louis he was already the most well behaved baby there could be.

Then, once he’d tricked the daddy enough, he could carry out his escape.

“You're going to be a good baby for Daddy, aren't you?” Louis cooed, kissing Harry's cheek. “You look so adorable in your outfit.”

Harry resisted the urge to glare at the man, growing extremely tired of the same old routine. Louis would find new, creepy ways to torture him, carry them out while Harry was miserable, then coo and fawn over him when he was done.

It was sickening, really.

What was even worse, however, was the fact that Zayn and Niall would be visiting once more, along with their daddy, Liam. After the conversation Harry overheard last night, he was somewhat terrified to face the three again. The only good thing that could come out of their visit is the possible chance of escape.

He had come to the wonderful solution that the only way to escape was to comply for a while, just until Louis thought he was being the perfect baby. In his opinion, he thought he succeeded in that quite well last night. He just hoped Louis hadn't figured out that he was awake.

Harry grumbled at Louis’ annoying voice and creepy words that he had somehow, sadly, become to grow accustomed to.

“Aww,” Louis cooed, pecking Harry's cheek once more. “Don't be a grumpy baby! You'll get to play with Zayn and Niall soon!”

And he did. Liam arrived with both his babies in tow, Niall on his hip and Zayn holding his hand. He had a bright smile on his face as he greeted Harry and Louis, pinching the baby’s cheeks like a grandma would. “Hi, Harry!” he exclaimed. “Ready to have some play time?”

Harry glared, stirring in Louis’ arms uncomfortably. “Down!” he exclaimed in a babyish voice, going with his tactic of being a baby. “Want down, Daddy!” He inwardly winced as he said that last word.

“Okay, okay,” Louis soothed, trying to gain control of the wiggling, squirming Harry. “Don't fuss. Let's go play with Zayn and Niall.” He patted the boy’s diapered bum and carried him over to the living room, where the millions of toys were scattered about.

“Blocks!” Harry exclaimed, wiggling even more in Louis’ arms. He was disgusted with himself because of how babyish he was acting; it almost seemed like he was giving in. He knew that was the point, but it wasn't an easy thing to do. “Play!”

Louis chuckled and allowed Harry to sit on the floor, placing him in front of the blocks he wanted to play with. “All right, sweetie,” he crooned, kissing Harry's head. “Play nicely with Niall and Zayn, yeah?”

Harry nodded absentmindedly, sticking a finger in his mouth and sucking. Louis grimaced, but didn't say anything. His baby was doing such a good job of complying recently and he didn't want to ruin it. He'd give him his paci once Niall and Zayn had theirs, he decided.

Louis sat on the couch next to Liam, and both daddies watched with fondness as their babies played with one another.

“Harry seems to be doing well,” Liam commented idly. “Have you tried any of my suggestions?” He raised an eyebrow.

The other daddy fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't want his best friend to feel offended that he hadn't taken much of his advice, but he didn't want to lie, either. “Not yet,” he confessed, then lowered his voice. “I'm planning to use one of your tactics if he tries to escape. I have a bad feeling about him. He's behaving too well lately.”

“Mm.” Liam hummed, sipping his drink. “He does seem a bit more compliant lately …”

“Right,” Louis agreed with a nod, eyeing the babies out of the corner of his eye. They were playing together and laughing, clinking their blocks against each other’s with smiles on their faces. “He’s seemed to succumb to his fate, but I can't tell if he's just messing with me,” he added. “I don't like being messed with.”

Liam shrugged. “It's what we do to them. Maybe he's giving you a taste of your own medicine.” He gave him a playful nudge in the side, Louis shaking his head.

“Could be,” Louis mused.

_____

“Babies, its time to take a break from playtime,” Liam called, shaking up the bottles in his hand. “Come to Daddy.”

Harry paled when he saw what was in Liam’s hands, but he found himself becoming even more disturbed as Niall and Zayn eagerly obeyed and scurried over to their daddy for their bottles. He gulped, eyeing Louis curiously. The blue-eyed daddy was standing next to Liam with a grin on his face, shaking up his own bottle.

“You too, Harry,” the daddy said, coming forward. Harry tried to back away from the man, but then he remembered he needed to comply if he wanted his plan to work. Inevitably, he let out a small squeak as the man scooped him up from under his armpits and placed him on his lap. “Good baby.”

It was difficult to be so submissive, but Harry felt that he wasn't really left with much of a choice. He kept reminding himself that this was the last time he was going to be forced to do this; he wouldn't have to listen to Louis any longer once he escaped.

He let out a small whine by accident as Louis pressed the nipple of the bottle against his mouth. The substance inside was disgusting. Swallowing semen was never something he particularly enjoyed — especially when he was with Louis.

“Open up, baby,” Louis crooned, and Harry was forced to accept the bottle. The daddy hummed and patted his bum as Harry quickly drank, wanting this terrible event to be done and over with. “Is that yummy?” he asked in an overly excited tone, smiling fondly.

Harry wanted to spit the bottle out and chuck it at Louis’ head, but he didn't want to be punished. There was no way he'd be able to escape if he got in trouble right now.

“Such a pretty babe,” Louis commented, almost to himself, as he stroked Harry's cheek lovingly. He had made the bottle before he woke Harry up this morning, jacking off in the nursery like he always did. He watched Harry's beautiful, sleeping face as he wanked, wishing he could come all over the baby’s face. But that had to be saved for another time.

The boy struggled slightly as he continued to suck, trying to ignore the taste in his mouth. It was extremely difficult — it tasted horrendous and he was doing it against his will. He kept reminding himself that this was the last time he'd ever have to do this, though.

“Niall just loves his semen bottles,” Liam chuckled, smoothing back the blond baby’s hair. “He often falls asleep towards the end.”

“Such a sweet baby,” Louis agreed, smiling as he watched Zayn follow suit, the baby’s eyes drifting closed. “Hopefully Harry will be that way soon. He's getting there.”

Harry inwardly scoffed at the man’s words, once again hating how they discussed him like he wasn't even there.

“Indeed,” Liam murmured, pulling the nipples from his babies’ mouths.

Louis tilted the bottle back further, forcing Harry to gulp down larger amounts of the disgusting semen. “You've got to finish soon, honey,” he coaxed. “Zayn and Niall are already done, and it's time for your nap!”

The boy nearly choked but was able to keep his composure for the most part. It wasn't unheard of for Louis to force feed him; it happened on a daily basis. But it still wasn't pleasant.

“There we go,” Louis said happily, pulling the bottle away from Harry's mouth. He grabbed a cloth and wiped his chin, patting his diapered bum in praise. “So good, baby boy! You enjoyed your yummy bottle, yeah?”

Harry, desperately wanting to yell and punch Louis, simply stared at him in mock confusion — much like a real baby would.

The daddy only chuckled, obviously finding Harry's reaction amusing. “Sometimes I forget you're only a baby. Obviously you can't talk.”

Those words infuriated Harry, but he was forced to ignore them. He would be away from these sick people soon, he reminded himself. Very soon.

_____

Unfortunately for the daddies, naptime had not gone as planned.

“But I wants it!” Niall cried, squirming as Liam picked him up by the armpits and took away his block. Harry thought the poor boy looked pitiful in his babyish overalls and a red face from crying, but he figured he didn't look much better. He knew he looked ridiculous. “Daddy, meanie!”

This situation was interesting to Harry. He had never seen Liam’s babies act out — not even remotely. He immediately felt sorry for Niall, knowing the boy was probably going to be punished.

“We don't call Daddy mean names,” Liam reprimanded, swatting the boy’s bum twice, making the baby wail even more. “You know better.”

Niall just continued to cry.

“I think he needs some rest,” Louis observed, biting his lip nervously. “Clearly the nap wasn't enough.”

Liam sighed, nodding his head in agreement. “You're right. I'll give him his paci, though. He deserves it for being so naughty.”

Harry immediately paled at that. This was Liam, so it was obvious Niall wouldn't be receiving any normal pacifier. He looked to Zayn, who curled in on himself anxiously. Harry felt bad for hating these boys so much; they had been effectively brainwashed. It was sick.

“Noooo!” Niall protested, wiggling on the floor as Liam attempted to pull down his overalls. “No want paci!”

“Naughty little babies need their pacifier to calm them down,” the brown-eyed daddy retorted meaningfully, spreading the baby’s cheeks.

Harry turned away, disgusted. He couldn’t bear to listen to Niall’s heartbreaking cries as the pacifier was inserted into his hole. It was inhumane treatment.

“Such a sweet baby,” Liam cooed, pressing the paci in and holding it there for a minute to make sure it would stay. “So sweet. Your paci looks so pretty inside you.”

Niall whined, hiccuping. He looked around the room with teary eyes, making Harry melt on the inside. He truly felt bad for Niall at the moment.

“There we go,” Liam said, pulling back. The dummy bobbed inside Niall like it would in his mouth, making Harry blush and cringe.

“I think Harry needs his dummy too,” Louis announced, making Harry inwardly panic. He remembered how it felt last night, when they had so cruelly stuffed him with a dummy, and he didn't want to experience it again. It was awful. “He's looking a bit distressed.”

Harry whined much like Niall had when his daddy picked him up and pulled down his diaper. He looked at Louis with pleading eyes, begging for mercy, but there was no reaction from the daddy. He was ice cold and didn't care about anybody but himself.

The pacifier felt big and cold inside him, and he immediately hated it. It was no different than how it felt the night before; it was almost even worse, because Louis was repeating these awful actions again. He hated the man more than anything else.

“Let your paci relax you, baby,” Louis murmured, letting go of the dummy. He leaned back and watched aa it bobbed inside the baby just like Niall’s was, and he felt himself grow hard. His baby’s hole was so adorable — especially when it was filled. “You must love that so much!” Niall and Zayn sure do.”

Harry rolled over and glanced at the other babies. They both had, once again, succumbed to their fate as they were both fast asleep again, dummies bobbing inside them.

Louis smiled fondly at him, and Harry knew he had to make his move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos? :)


End file.
